


Love and War

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Orm完全没想到Arthur会是他的灵魂伴侣，但为了亚特兰蒂斯，他不得不和Arthur结合并生活在一起。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又名，当你的灵魂伴侣是抢了你王位的哥哥该怎么办。

01  
在他就要被士兵们押下去的时候，Orm突然停住了脚步，无数不属于他的复杂的情感和思想如同决堤的洪水一般涌进了他的脑子里，他的腺体发烫，信息素无法自控地溢了出来。雪松、麝香和海藻的味道在湿润的空气中弥漫，与一股颇为熟悉的Alpha信息素纠缠在一起。

在Orm小时候，他会像每一个亚特兰蒂斯的孩子一样会窝在母亲怀里幻想自己的灵魂伴侣究竟是一个怎么样的人——他或者她必须要温柔体贴，又足够强大，最好是一个王族的Alpha，不然他的发情期可能会不太好过。他对他的灵魂伴侣充满好奇，就像一个天真的孩子对未来抱有幼稚的期盼。然而从Atlanna被处死的那天起，Orm就发誓要抹去自己软弱的一面。他放弃了寻找他那也许根本就不存在的灵魂伴侣，用抑制剂压制他的发情期，用严苛的训练让他强大到不需要倚靠任何Alpha，可现在，就在他的三叉戟被Arthur打碎并被夺走王位后，他的灵魂伴侣出现了。

如同胡椒，黑檀木，橡苔和皮革混在一起的独特味道让Orm很快就分辨出了信息素的主人，他扭过头，目光和注意到了他的信息素但明显不知道发生了什么的Arthur撞在一起。

有什么能比在你的子民前被你同母异父的野种哥哥打败并失去了王位更糟糕的吗，Orm想。

那就是他是一个Alpha，并且还是你的灵魂伴侣，而你们的信息素闻起来就像昨晚你们干了一晚上那样，在所有人面前完美地交融在了一起。

==

“我不明白。”在狂热人群的包围下返回亚特兰蒂斯的Arthur疑惑地望着母亲。

“你们必须结合，我的儿子们”，Atlanna向Arthur解释道，尽管事情的发展出乎了她的意料，但Orm和Arthur是灵魂伴侣这件事显然让她十分愉悦，“你们是灵魂伴侣，还是Alpha和Omega，你们的结合会为亚特兰蒂斯带来久违的和平与繁荣。”

“我看不出这有什么联系。”Arthur断然拒绝，“我不可能和他结合。”Orm总共和他就见过三次面，而每一次见面，他的弟弟都在试图杀了他，他可不认为这是什么爱情的象征，“我甚至不知道什么是灵魂伴侣。”

“每个亚特兰蒂斯人都有自己命中注定的灵魂伴侣，这是众神给予我们的恩赐”，Vulko游到Arthur身边，“当你遇到你的灵魂伴侣时，你们的信息素会融合在一起。你们的思维会相连，并能感知到彼此的情绪和想法。”

“Arthur，你必须这么做，你所有的子民都闻到了你们的信息素融合在了一起，他们都知道了你们是灵魂伴侣”，Atlanna说，“你获得了亚特兰王的三叉戟，你是被认可的国王和七海的统治者，而Orm则是亚特兰蒂斯王族的Omega，你们的结合是众神赐予的恩典，你的人民也正为此狂热地庆祝着亚特兰蒂斯的崛起。”

“可我们是兄弟！”

“近亲结合在王族里并不少见”，Vulko叹了口气，他应该把亚特兰蒂斯的历史教给Arthur的，“根据律法的规定，作为被亚特兰王认可的国王和七海的统领者，你必须和Orm结合，否则众神的责难将会再次降临亚特兰蒂斯，你的人民也会陷入苦难和战乱中。”

“如果你没有抱着愚蠢的仁慈，早动手杀了我，这事就不会发生”，Orm站在一旁讽刺道，尽管他极不愿意和Arthur结合，但他很清楚亚特兰蒂斯的律法和传统，如果他不遵循众神的旨意和Arthur结合，亚特兰蒂斯会再次沦陷，而这是他永远都不想看到的，“这都是你的错，哥哥。”

“别说的好像全都是我造成的”，Arthur反驳道，“如果不是你搞出这场该死的战争，我可能永远也不会回到亚特兰蒂斯，也永远不会有这些破事。”

“那你可能就再也见不到我了”，Atlanna站到她的两个儿子中间，打断了他们的互相瞪视，“好了，你们必须在Orm的下个发情期到来之时结合。”

“还是杀了我吧，母亲”，Orm痛苦地说，长久以来，他最痛恨的就是他不得不面对发情期，让软弱和欲望控制他，摧毁他。而现在，他居然要和他该死的混血野种哥哥结合，被一个Alpha标记，成为他的所属物，在每个发情期里都湿漉漉地躺在Alpha身下，抛弃自己的尊严，乞求他的Alpha操他，用阴茎结锁住他，“或者把我流放到海沟国，我做不到这个。”

“不，Orm，这没有那么糟”，Atlanna抱住小儿子亲了亲他的额头，“你们是灵魂伴侣，你们天生就该在一起，一切都会好的。”比起Arthur，她更担心Orm。她的小儿子在很小的时候就失去了她的陪伴，而他的父亲更没有给到Orm应得的关爱和正确的指引。他在仇恨和迷茫中长大，没人能依靠，也没人能保护他，安抚他心中的怒火和恐惧。当发现Arthur和Orm是灵魂伴侣时，她稍微放下了对Orm的担忧，她知道Arthur会保护他的弟弟，关心他，爱他。

“如果我放弃王位呢，我不再是国王是不是就不会违反律法”，Arthur挣扎道。

“当然不行，陛下”，Vulko对Arthur摇了摇头，“众神不会被这样糊弄过去的，亚特兰蒂斯的子民们更不会。”

Orm和Arthur都没再出声反对他们的结合，这是他们的责任，他们不可能为了私人的喜恶使自己的人民陷入苦难。

蠢货，忿忿不平的Orm瞪了Arthur一眼在心里暗骂，这都是他的错。

“你知道我可以听到你在想什么吧”，Arthur突然开口。作为Orm灵魂伴侣好像也没那么糟，至少，他能听见他弟弟到底在想什么了。

==

这是Orm第一次在没有抑制剂的帮助下迎来发情期，他浑身发软，颈后的腺体像是被灼烧一般发烫，他的屁股不停流水，阴茎也硬的发疼。翻涌的热潮让他的身体烫得像是掉进了岩浆里一般，空虚感和疼痛蚕食着他的骨头，情热让他头脑发涨。他的后穴饥渴地开合着，痒意从生殖腔最深处渗出，湿滑粘腻的肠液沿着开合的穴口处不断流出，润湿了他的双腿间。他苍白的皮肤被情热烫的发红，身上柔软的衣服在此刻变成了一种折磨他的刑具，他太敏感了，即使是衣料的轻微摩擦都能让他在发情期里格外敏感的身体轻轻战栗。Orm像疯了一般渴求着一个Alpha，他渴望有人能填满他，操他，锁住他，用精液灌满他的生殖腔，缓解这股无法抵抗的情欲热潮和空虚。

Orm任由几个侍女替自己换下被汗水和肠液浸湿的睡袍并穿上结合仪式的礼服，随后，他被她们搀扶着来到了典礼的准备室。

Atlanna挽住了小儿子的手帮助他支撑自己的身体，“准备好了吗，我的儿子。”

巨浪般席卷而来的欢呼声让Orm原本就不清醒的脑子隐隐发痛，他几乎是茫然地被带到Arthur身边，机械地重复主婚人告诉他的誓词。Arthur离他太近了，那股极具侵略性的辛辣Alpha信息素令热潮和空虚燃烧得愈旺，焚烧了他的理智和清醒，Arthur搂在他腰间支撑着他的手掌也让他万分难耐。

“你们将在众神的见证下结合，为七海带来久违的和平与繁荣，众神的福祉会重临在亚特兰蒂斯的子民身上，亚特兰蒂斯也将再次走向辉煌。通过这神圣的结合，愿你们在忧伤时给彼此希望，在软弱时给彼此坚强，困惑和疑惑时，互相信任和理解。愿这样的爱充满七海之间，支撑你们的前行。”

“现在，在众神的准予和见证下，我宣布你们结合为伴侣。”

人群爆发的欢呼声和在Alpha信息素的刺激下变得愈发猛烈的热潮令Orm的脑子混沌不已，他乖顺地让Arthur握住他的手并给他带上了一个冰凉的小玩意。然后，在Alpha的暗示和催促下，他拿起了一个冰凉的金属小环胡乱地套在了Arthur的手指上。

为什么Arthur还不来操他，Orm迷迷糊糊地想，他马上就要快被发情期杀死了。

Arthur似乎看了他一眼，但强烈的情欲和空虚感令他无暇顾及其他，仅剩的清醒只够他支撑住自己的身体，避免他在人群面前丢脸地瘫倒在地。之后的事，Orm完全记不得了，他只依稀记得在震耳欲聋的欢呼声和音乐声中他似乎被Arthur馋了回去。Alpha扶着他腰间的手掌是那么炙热，他的Omega本能尖叫着让他臣服于这个Alpha，张开双腿，请求他的侵入和操干。

他似乎被放到了一张柔软的床铺上，身上所有的衣物都被脱了下来。Orm喘息着，赤裸的身体无意识地磨蹭着柔软的丝绸床单，他的双腿绞在一起摩擦，后穴愈发饥渴地开开合合，湿润黏滑的肠液将身下的床单浸出一小块深色水渍。浓郁的Omega信息素纠缠着Alpha信息素灌满了整间卧室，冲撞着两人的鼻腔，将情欲和渴望烧至沸腾。

皮肤相贴的瞬间，Orm发出一声满足的喟叹，他急切地搂住压在身上的兄长，用嘴唇磨蹭Alpha的脸颊，讨要亲吻与爱抚。他的双唇被Arthur含住舔咬，尖牙轻咬唇瓣带来了微弱的刺痛感和痒意，他的舌头被Arthur的舌头纠缠吮吸，口腔黏膜也被细细舔舐了一遍，含有大量Alpha信息素的唾液在亲吻间被他吞入嘴中，激起Omega愈发强烈的渴求。

Arthur的手掌粗鲁地揉捏爱抚着Omega的身体，温热的手掌拂过他的胸膛和腰肢，滑向两瓣弹软挺翘的臀肉，将两瓣臀肉握在掌心里揉捏。他用唇齿在Orm的侧颈上印下星星点点的吻痕，随后，他的双唇沿着颈部的曲线一路向下舔吻，将胸膛上硬挺的乳头含入嘴中吮吸，用舌尖顶挑舔弄。

“Arthur！”Orm的手插进了Arthur的头发里，手指揪住Alpha的头发轻轻拉扯，“操我！现在！”

他太需要一个Alpha帮他渡过发情期了，他想要Arthur把他那该死的阴茎操进来，狠狠操他，填满他，哪怕是粗暴些，弄疼他也无所谓，他需要真真切切地感受Arthur。

理智分崩离析。

在他身上动作的Arthur突然停顿了一下，下一个瞬间，他的双腿被分开到极致，Alpha粗壮的阴茎直接操了进来。Arthur紧抓着Orm的屁股，将Omega拉向自己的胯部，十指用力地将臀肉挤的溢出指缝，在沾满肠液的软滑臀肉上留下泛红的指印。他的阴茎又深又快地操干着Orm，顶开紧致湿热丝滑的肠肉进入更深处。

突然的进入让Orm尖叫一声，Omega的小腹猛然绷紧，腰部也不自觉地主动抬高以方便Alpha的侵入和操干。肠液被阴茎一下下的操干挤出穴口，他尽力压抑即将溢出的呻吟，只是在Alpha的阴茎坏心碾压过肠道里的前列腺时低哑地喘息几声。可Arthur不这么想，他想要撕碎Orm傲慢冷漠的面具，让他被操的呻吟哀求，他想要掀开冰冷的甲胄，露出低下脆弱柔软的内里。于是他愈发凶猛地操着Omega的屁股，阴茎头部碾着肠壁上那块敏感软肉摩擦，粗壮茎身操开柔顺地吮吸着他的肠肉，往更深处操干。

思想被本能扯碎，情欲之焰愈发旺盛，过多的快感累积成了疼痛，Orm挣扎着，试图摆脱Arthur的控制，但他的后穴却极其乖顺地吞吃着Alpha滚烫的阴茎。潮水般翻滚袭来的快感与占据每一处空间的Alpha信息素令他根本无暇思考其他，所有的感知全部集中在那根在他体内不停进出的阴茎。

Arthur掐住Orm的胯部阻止他的挣扎，他随意吻了吻弟弟泛着情欲潮红的脸颊，试图安抚在他ouz身下无助扭动的Omega。突然紧缩的后穴让Alpha爽的低吼一声，胯部愈发卖力地挺动起来。他强硬地拉起Orm的左手滑过沾着黏湿液体的臀缝，强迫食指触碰抚摸被阴茎撑开操干的穴口的边缘。肠液混合着Alpha阴茎的前液在穴口处被拍击成白色泡沫，在Arthur的胯部撞击Omega的臀肉时，这些泡沫会溅到他们的下腹上。

被持续碾压前列腺的快感令Orm被本能吞没，他茫然地顺从着Alpha的动作，主动用手指抚摸不断吞吃着Alpha阴茎的穴口和不断操进他体内粗壮阴茎。他的眼角因快感微微泛红，甚至被逼出了泪水——尽管在事后他绝不会承认——而在Arthur将沾着肠液的食指抵在他的唇上时，他也只是犹豫了一会儿便张口含住那根手指，任由Alpha像是操他的屁股一样用手指操他的嘴。

“操”，Arthur更深更用力的操了进去，用阴茎探索湿热的内部，寻找那处能孕育生命的神圣之所，他低下头在Orm的胸膛上胡乱舔咬，在乳头旁留下几个或深或浅的牙印。

Orm终于被逼出了暧昧的呻吟声，他不断摆动腰部和臀部配合Alpha操干的动作，用脚跟摩擦兄长的小腿，鼓励Alpha更深更狠地操他。灵魂伴侣的思维连接让Arthur能清楚地感知到Orm的情绪和想法，他立刻就明白了Orm想要什么，他们的快感通过连接相互传递着，肉体上的快感和精神的交融着将他们往高潮的边缘一步步逼近。

在一次深深地顶弄后，Orm的呻吟声突然拔高——他迎来了第一次高潮。精液弄脏了两人的腹部，丝滑湿热的肠肉则不断抽搐收缩着挤压吮吸埋在体内滚烫的阴茎，随着高潮，一大股肠液从深处急切地涌出。

Arthur没有因为Orm正在经历高潮就停下，浓郁的发情期Omega的信息素和绵绵不断的快感使他丧失了所有理智，此时的他就如同所有Alpha一样，脑子里只剩下占有这个词。他急促地喘息，Orm在高潮时的迷茫和舒爽顺着他们的精神连接传到了他的脑子——这让他感受到了更多的快感——他抬高Orm因为高潮而瘫软着贴到床铺上的腰部，用阴茎继续操干他的弟弟，在湿热肠肉的吸吮纠缠下寻找Omega体内的第二入口。

Alpha的阴茎几乎已经整根操了进去，冠状头部终于触碰到了软糯却紧闭着的生殖腔腔口，Alpha稍稍停顿了一下，随即，他紧贴着Orm的臀肉摆动胯部不断叩击诱哄那个软糯小口为他敞开。

冠状头部持续研磨那处敏感软肉的快感让Orm全身绷紧，泪水从眼角被挤落，他小小的尖叫一声，无意识地摇头低喃，要求Alpha立刻停止。

可他不知道，这样只会让Alpha的征服欲愈加旺盛。

Arthur无视了Omega要求，强硬地撞击那个软糯敏感的小口。在生殖腔口怯怯地微微张开后，Alpha抓住时机狠狠地操进了Omega的生殖腔。这令Orm几乎是尖叫了一声，他浑身颤抖不止，大量的泪水从脸颊滑落，生殖腔被操开的疼痛感和快感同时冲击着他的脑子。Omega猛然扬起头，露出自己布满吻痕的脖颈，十指握紧Alpha的肩膀并在上面留下深深的指印与抓痕。

Orm终于丢弃了坚硬的盔甲，他哭泣着哀求Alpha放慢速度，主动收缩腔壁，试图讨好粗鲁地操着他的Alpha，也许再这样下去，一个念头在Orm的脑子里一闪而过，他会被Arthur操坏，甚至是操死在这张床上。

Arthur低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Orm暴露出来的脖颈，他很满意Orm现在的样子，随后，他找到了Omega颈后的腺体，在没有任何预警的情况下，咬破了Orm的腺体，将他的Alpha信息素注射进去——他标记了Orm。与此同时，他的阴茎在Omega的生殖腔里又深又重地操干着柔软紧致的腔壁，Arthur就这么咬着Omega的脖子，不停耸动下身操着他的弟弟，直到Omega可怜兮兮地抽噎着哀求他，他才象征性的稍稍放缓速度。Alpha的结逐渐膨胀，在最后一次操干深入后，他的结彻底张开，完全锁住了Omega的生殖腔口。Arthur恋恋不舍地最后再抽插了几下，紧接着，大量滚烫的精液伴随着Arthur的粗喘声被直接射进Omega的生殖腔内，灌满了他。

滚烫精液冲刷生殖腔腔壁的快感使得Orm又迎来了一次小高潮 他的阴茎抽搐着射出一小股稀薄的精液，含住Alpha的阴茎的生殖腔也收缩着再次喷出了肠液，让阴茎像是泡在了温热的羊水中一般。

Arthur就那么一直舔咬着Orm的腺体直到他的精液全部射完灌满了Omega的生殖腔，他满意地嗅着Orm的侧颈——现在所有人都会知道Orm是他的Omega了，他们是结合伴侣了。

tbc  
*主婚人说的那套词是我参考《平凡岁月的魅力》这部电影里，男主和女主结婚时牧师说的


	2. 02

纠缠在一起的身体，炙热的情欲，无数的亲吻和爱抚，一次次的深入和结合，交融在一起的信息素还有王宫外人群从未停止过的欢呼声构成了Orm的发情期。Arthur只记得这五天里他们似乎从没离开过床，他深埋在Omega的体内，撑开他，填满他，将他的弟弟灌的满满的，用撕咬和亲吻标记他，让他浑身上下都是他的信息素，而Orm还不知餍足地骑在他身上扭动腰部和臀部，向他索取更多。

饥饿将Arthur从沉睡中唤醒，他已经有一段时间没好好吃过东西了。他伸了个懒腰坐起来，发觉身旁空无一人，而冰凉的床单揭示了原本应该睡在他身侧的Orm已经离开一段时间了。Alpha叹了口气，抓起自己的衣服随意套上，打着哈欠离开了卧室——他得去找点吃的。

“午安，Arthur”，坐在餐桌前的Atlanna微笑着向他打了个招呼，“你正好赶上了午餐时间。”

“早，妈”，Arthur坐到了主位上，而他那一大早就不见的弟弟兼伴侣则坐在他们的母亲的左手边，优雅地托着一只被餐刀撬开的牡蛎，他的嘴唇微动，将整只牡蛎吸入嘴中。

他知道自己这样看起来有多色情吗，Arthur不自觉地盯着Orm的嘴唇想——他总是忍不住将目光在刚刚才被自己标记了的弟弟身上。

精神连结让Orm能听到Arthur的想法，何况他的哥哥还丝毫没有掩饰地在脑子里想的那么大声，他匆忙丢开牡蛎壳，恶狠狠地瞪了Alpha一眼，随即决定这顿午餐他都不会再碰牡蛎了。

被Orm瞪了一眼的Arthur想起了他们的精神连结，他咳嗽一声，立刻停止在脑子里幻想Orm的嘴唇，转而将注意力集中在眼前丰盛的午餐上，“你没和爸呆在一起吗？”

“Tom去集市上买东西了，我抽空回来看看你们”，Atlanna说，“看来你们相处的还不错。”

“喔，我和Ormi相处的可好了”，Arthur舀起一勺海藻，“我们度过了……呃……相当愉快的几天。”

[闭嘴，Arthur]，Orm在心里说，他知道Arthur可以听到，[不许这样叫我。]

[所以我们现在开始都要在对方的脑子里说话吗]，Arthur有些新奇地回应，[难道我说的不对吗，Ormi。]

[我发誓我要……]

“Orm？”，餐桌上突如其来的沉默和小儿子不善的脸色让Atlanna察觉到了不对，她几乎立刻就意识到了她的两个儿子们正在用灵魂伴侣独有的精神连结交谈，但她决定假装什么都不知道一样，“发生了什么？”

“没什么，母亲”，Orm屏蔽了Arthur在他脑子里回响的低沉笑声迅速回答，他不想让Atlanna为他们感到担忧，“您满意这顿午餐吗，我猜您会想念亚特兰蒂斯的食物。”

“这些太美味了，Ormi，我很高兴你还记得我喜欢吃什么”，Atlanna的笑容依旧像Orm记忆里那么温暖——她还是一如既往的美丽，“你真是太贴心了，我的儿子。”

“你会在这里呆多久，妈？”Arthur问道，他需要Atlanna在这指导他如何做一个国王，他很想念她，“我需要你的指导。”

“我很抱歉，Arthur，但我和Tom约好了晚上去跳舞”，Atlanna对Arthur眨了眨眼睛，“我相信Orm会指导你怎么做一个出色的国王的，他会辅佐你，对吗，Ormi？”

“当然了，母亲”，Orm轻哼一声，“我得保证亚特兰蒂斯不会在我的哥哥的统治下走向没落。”他认可Arthur作为七海的统领者的身份，在决斗中输给Arthur，Orm也心悦诚服。他的兄长的确足够强大，也有成为国王的资质和统领七海的能力，但他不认为现在的Arthur是一个合格的国王。他的兄长根本不了解亚特兰蒂斯的文化和传统，也不了解亚特兰蒂斯人，他甚至从没学过该如何治理一个国家。但既然亚特兰王认可了Arthur，那么他就必须让Arthur成为一个合格的国王，带领亚特兰蒂斯重新走向辉煌。

“我很高兴”，Atlanna站了起来，她握住两个儿子的手，“也许你们现在还不觉得，但你们是灵魂伴侣，是彼此注定的爱人，众神选择让你们结合一定有他们的原因。你们会互相扶助，珍爱彼此，带领亚特兰蒂斯再次走向辉煌。”

“照顾好彼此”，她抱住他们，并轮流亲吻他们的额头，“我会时常回来的。但如果有什么事，我和Tom会在灯塔那里，你们随时都可以来找我。”

==  
Atlanna走后，Arthur和Orm坐在餐桌前沉默地用完了午餐，他们实在不知道该谈论些什么。不久前，他们还在为了对陆地发起战争的问题争斗对抗，但仅仅过去了不到半个月的时间，他们就成为了灵魂伴侣，并在众神和亚特兰蒂斯的子民们的见证下结合成为彼此的伴侣。

透过海水的光线洒在珍珠贝母制成的餐桌上散出斑斓的色彩，王宫外的歌声和乐声断断续续地传入餐厅，Arthur放下餐具，不由自主地盯着Orm看。Omega浑身都是他的信息素的味道，原本闻起来飘着海藻的冰凉海水的Omega信息素如今渗入了胡椒和黑檀木辛辣温暖的味道，所有人都能闻出Arthur标记了他。Orm的脖子上还留着星星点点却十分显眼的他留下的吻痕，嘴唇上也还留着一个浅浅的牙印——任何人都能看出来他渡过了一个……不错的发情期——Arthur为此暗自感到满意——Alpha的本能。

标记了自己的Alpha的信息素围绕在身边让Orm感到安心和舒适，因此，他并没有说什么，只是无视了Arthur脑子里杂乱的想法，有些懒散地靠在椅背上稍作休憩。发情期对他的体力消耗还是太大了，他的腰和大腿到现在都还酸痛发软，被咬出牙印的腺体在Alpha来到餐厅的时候就隐隐涌动着热意。

Arthur从他们的精神连结中感受到了Orm的疲惫，他毫不犹豫地开口说，“你该回去休息，Orm。”

“我不需要休息”，Orm坐直起来，“管好你自己就行了，Arthur。”

“也许我们可以一起回去休息”，Arthur耸耸肩，Orm现在是他的Omega，他的伴侣了，他有责任照顾好他，况且他还是他的弟弟——尽管他就是小混蛋。

“不”，Orm想起了一件事，“我们已经耽误了五天时间了，亲爱的哥哥，现在你得把累积下来的政务处理完。”

“什么？”

Arthur还试图说些什么，但Orm没给他这个机会。Omega拽着他来到书房前。

“Vulko”，Arthur对站在书房外对一队士兵吩咐着什么的导师打了个招呼。

“陛下”，Vulko点头行礼，“Orm殿下。”

“发生了什么，Vulko？”

“没什么，陛下，我们只是在为了结合庆典的结束做安排。”

“Arthur得学着自己处理政务”，Orm对Vulko点了点头，“如果你真的相信他会成为一个合格的国王。”

“当然了，殿下”，Vulko推开沉重的书房门将他们迎了进去。他效忠于Arthur，但Orm也是他从小看大的孩子，他很高兴两位王子能和平相处。

亚特兰蒂斯王宫的书房十分宽敞，数十个散发着柔和光辉的水母灯悬浮在海水中，吊顶上雕刻亚特兰蒂斯诸代国王的浮雕，几乎与吊顶齐高的用莹白贝壳制成的书柜上摆满了各式各样的书籍，然而，其中最吸引Arthur的目光的还是那张被堆的满满的书桌。

“这全都是吗？”Arthur不敢置信地指着那张桌子。

“是的，陛下”，Vulko说，“我已经帮您处理完了一些，剩下的这些都是必须要您自己处理的与各国邦交结盟的外交问题以及战后的处理问题，还有，您与Orm殿下结合后的各项事宜也需要您来做决定。”

“我能……”

“不”，听到了Arthur的想法的Orm断然拒绝，他抱着手臂挡在Arthur面前，幸灾乐祸地指了指那张被堆的几乎快被压塌的桌子，“你得把这些处理完才能离开。”

“操”Arthur低骂一声。

“你在说什么，Arthur？”从没听过这个单词的Orm感到疑惑，“你最好尽快处理完，Arthur，不然我恐怕你今天都不用休息了。”

“你得帮我，Orm”，Arthur说。

“不”，Orm突然感到手中握着莫大的权力——他能决定Arthur今晚到底能不能睡觉，“这是你的责任，Arthur，我不会帮你的。”

“但妈说过你会帮助我，辅佐我”，Arthur猛然拉近了和Orm的距离，他一手搂着Omega的腰，鼻尖几乎就要碰到Orm的鼻尖，“而且我们是伴侣，我才帮你解决了发情期，你也该礼尚往来不是吗？”

Orm被Arthur的无耻震惊了，明明他才是那个被操了五天的人，而扑面而来的浓郁的Alpha信息素让刚刚才渡过发情期的Omega的双腿有些发软，他想挣脱兄长搂在腰间的手，但显然Arthur不打算让他成功。

“好了，我会帮你！”Orm咬牙切齿地说，他能感到他的腺体已经开始发烫了，“我的哥哥，你的确是个由地表人养大的该死的混血杂种。”

“谢谢”，Arthur带着逗弄意味地咬了咬Orm的耳垂，并且在暴怒的Omega打到他之前及时松开了手，“我们能开始了吗，我等下还想休息，你知道，度过一个发情期实在……”

“现在就开始！”Orm怒吼一声。

“我不打扰你们了，陛下，殿下”，Vulko挑起眉毛，在他们都没来得及反应过来之前离开了书房。

Arthur率先坐了下来，他看着气鼓鼓地漂浮在水中瞪着他的Orm，拍了拍他身旁的位置。可Omega不想理他，他冷笑一声，抱着双臂漂在原地瞪视Alpha。

“我向你道歉，Orm，我不该这么开玩笑的”，Arthur叹了口气——这一周里他叹气的次数比他几个月加起来的都多——他就是忍不住想逗弄一下他的Omega，但显然Orm不喜欢他的玩笑。他透过他们的精神连结向Orm道歉，表达他的歉意。

Orm先是看了他一会儿，然后，他轻哼一声，坐到Arthur对面，算是接受了Alpha的道歉

“这个要怎么办”，Arthur拿起一份文书在Orm的面前摇晃，向他示弱，“我不知道怎么弄。”

Orm一把夺过他手上的文书，一边咒骂一边向Alpha示范这样的事情该怎么处理。

渐渐地，他们的距离越靠越近，Orm最终还是坐到了Arthur身边，他们热烈地探讨着统治的手段和方向，以及亚特兰蒂斯对陆地的态度。尽管他们在观念上有很多不同，但Arthur的某些理念还是让Orm感到满意，也许他的确会成为除亚特兰王以外的，亚特兰蒂斯最为出色的国王。

“谢谢你的夸奖”，Arthur一边埋头奋笔疾书一边说。

“不要擅自看我的思想，Arthur”，Orm不满地皱起眉，“看来我们还得让Vulko给你安排几节王室礼仪学习课程。”

Arthur无所谓地哼哼两声。

“正义联盟是什么？”Orm盯着他手里的文书，他从没听说过这个东西。

“什么？”，Arthur把脸凑了过去，“喔，这是陆地上的一个……类似亚特兰蒂斯护卫队的东西，你可以把他们看作保卫陆地的一群人。”

“他们想和亚特兰蒂斯建立接触。”

tbc

*我觉得吃牡蛎真的是，既优雅又色情，就特别适合奥咪了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm怀孕了

Orm紧绷的身体在躺到柔软床铺的瞬间就松懈了下来，他长时间挺直的腰部因终于等来的放松而酸疼，身体也像是被抽空了力气一般瘫软，他喟叹一声，用脸颊蹭着柔软的枕头。Orm和Arthur并没有睡在一起，尽管他们已经结合了，但Orm并不认为他们有亲密到那种程度，而分开睡无疑能避免尴尬的产生。

可刚被标记的Omega仍会本能地依赖标记他的Alpha，Orm也不例外，他想象着在发情期时Arthur抚摸在他腰间的温热掌心，落在他脸颊上的亲吻和Alpha温暖的怀抱。Alpha留在他身上的信息素安抚着疲惫的Omega，再加上花了大半天帮着Arthur处理大量政务的疲劳，很快，Orm就昏昏欲睡了。

[Orm？]

该死的Arthur，突然在脑子里出现的声响惊醒了就要睡着的Orm，他在心底咒骂一声，不情愿地拉高被子，整个人都缩进温暖的被窝里。

[我听见了，Ormi，我知道你还醒着。]，那声音在Orm的脑子里喋喋不休。

[闭嘴，Arthur]，Orm不耐烦地回应，[现在已经很晚了。]

[谢谢你，弟弟]，Arthur说，[如果没有你帮忙我肯定没法搞定那些，你是我的救星。]

Orm顿了顿，耳垂逐渐浮上一层热意，[辅佐你是我的责任，Arthur，我会为亚特兰蒂斯付出一切。]

[所以刚刚那是在害羞吗，弟弟]，低沉的笑声在Orm的脑子里回响，Arthur显然感知到了他隐藏在严肃下的情绪。

[如果你再笑一声，Arthur]，Orm用被子盖住头，[我会让你知道亚特兰蒂斯也不是非得要你做他的国王。]

[Ormi]

[闭嘴]

[晚安]

[……晚安]

==

接下来的日子里，Arthur的日程被排得满满当当。从清晨到深夜，他不仅有一大堆的政务要处理，还得抽空和其他三个王国的国王见面，建立外交同盟关系，最可怕的是Orm还给他安排了王族礼仪的课程——他的弟弟的确说到做到——天知道他坐在听Vulko讲那些傻透了的王族礼仪的时候有多困。他从没想过做一个国王居然要干这么多的事情，不过，幸运的是他并不是只能靠自己搞定这些事，Orm总会帮他，指导他如何快速有效地处理政务——无法想象要是没有了Orm的辅佐他该怎么同时处理好这么多的事情。

抛开Orm那些对陆地的偏激观念和激进做法，Arthur不得不承认他还是挺喜欢这个同母异父的弟弟的。

“你不舒服吗，Orm？”Arthur转头望着浮在他身旁的Omega，他弟弟的皮肤的确天生就偏苍白，可今天的他似乎比以往更苍白了，他还能透过精神连结感知到Orm的不适。

“我不太喜欢早餐的鲱鱼”，Orm回答，从今天早上开始，他就隐约感到不适。他几乎是用尽了自己的意志力抑制住自己躺在床上睡上一整天的想法，他的身体总是很疲劳，恶心感像一条海蛇一样不停地在他的胃里蠕动，而这股恶心感在看到餐桌上的鲱鱼时扩大到了极致——他差点没吐出来，“闻起来不太好。”

“我觉得它们吃起来和之前一样”，Arthur的眉头皱了起来，“也许等下应该把医生叫过来。”

“只是早餐没吃好而已，没什么大不了的”，Orm不在意地说，“现在，我们得先去见泽贝尔的国王。”

==  
“早安，陛下”，Nereus对他们点了点头，“Orm殿下。”

“早安，Nereus王”，Arthur有模有样地回礼——Orm的礼仪训练总算是有了成效——并对站在他身旁的红发女Alpha眨了眨眼睛，“Mera公主。”

“我们仍有一些关于结盟的事宜没有讨论清楚”，Nereus说，“我想知道您考虑得怎么样了。”

在这件事情上Arthur和Orm有过几次争执，Arthur认为Nereus提出的同盟条件颇为合理，但Orm不这么认为，这些条件的确很平等，或者说太平等了，他认为他们得为亚特兰蒂斯争取到更多的利益。他们为此争论了许久，Orm始终觉得Arthur的某些观念总是充满了地表人的软弱，但最终他还是退步了，他想看看他的哥哥能做到怎么样，因此，他同意按Arthur说得来试试。

“是的”，Arthur在感知到Orm没有异议后说，“但也许可以有一些小改动？”他向Nereus提出了几个Orm在和他争论时提到的，并被他自己做了一些细微改动的想法，这既保证了双方共同的利益，又为亚特兰蒂斯争取到了自己的利益。Nereus显然没有想到，他被Arthur引起了兴趣，继而颇为热情地和Arthur讨论起来。

Orm略感惊讶地望了Alpha一眼。

“Orm”，在Arthur和Nereus热烈地讨论时，Mera游到了她的前未婚夫的身边。

“Mera”，Orm点了点头，一开始，他还会痛恨Mera的背叛，但现在这些都无关紧要了，Atlanna回来了，他们总得学会看向前方，而恢复亚特兰蒂斯的荣光需要他们一同努力。

“看来我父亲还挺喜欢他的”，Mera说，“所以，你怎么样？我是说，你和Arthur结合了。”她不曾讨厌Orm，何况他们都曾一起被Atlanna女王扶养教导过，她只是无法认可Omega过于偏激的思想。

“不算糟”，Orm回答，“至少没我想象的那么糟糕。”

“他会是一个伟大的国王的”

“也许吧”，Orm凝视着Arthur的背影。

[我觉得我们处的可比“不算糟”好很多]

[Arthur]，Orm板起脸，[我说过不要擅自偷看我的思想。]

[我可没有]，Arthur似乎很愉悦，[这是你亲口说出来的，我只是恰好听到了。不过说起我“看”到的，Ormi……]

[够了]，这段时间的相处和精神的相通让Orm很清楚Arthur接下来说的可不会是什么他想听到的，[专注，Arthur，Nereus王还在等待你的答复。]

“精神连结？”，Mera问道，“Arthur刚刚回头看了你一眼。”

Orm无奈地点了点头，他希望下次他们用精神连结交谈的时候，Arthur不要再表现的这么明显，就好像告诉所有人“嘿，我和我的灵魂伴侣正在说悄悄话”这样。

他正想开口说什么，可从早晨积压到现在的恶心感突然从胃部翻涌着挤到喉头，他微微弯下腰一手摁在胃部的位置干呕几声，喉头涌动着像是想要吐出什么一般。

“Orm！”

Mera的惊呼让Arthur迅速转头，他几乎是冲到正在弯腰呕吐的弟弟身边。

“Orm”，Arthur一手扶住Omega的腰，一手轻轻拍着他的背部，“怎么了？”

Orm想开口，但胃里翻滚的恶心感却不允许这么做，他只来得及抬头看了Arthur一眼，随即又低下头继续呕吐。

各种不适感透过精神连结传到Arthur的脑子里，他几乎立刻就慌了起来，与其同时，一个念头逐渐变得清晰——

“亚特兰蒂斯马上就要迎来一个王储了吗”，Nereus站在一旁惊讶地说。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

医生确认Orm已经怀孕近一个月了。

在此之前，Arthur曾考虑过这事——毕竟在发情期里标记Omega并进行无安全措施的性爱中奖的几率会极高。然而在发情期过后的几周里，Orm表现得同往常一样，没有丝毫异常。每天他都会监督并帮助Alpha处理亚特兰蒂斯的政务，还会在闲暇时和Arthur打上几场，帮助他熟悉在海水中作战。

这其实是件好事，毕竟他们才刚刚结合，对彼此并不熟悉，他和Orm也还没亲密到一对伴侣应有的程度，可不知为何，Arthur对此感到有些莫名的失望。

而在得知Orm怀孕了之后，他们的生活似乎没有发生什么变化，但又的的确确不一样了。

“确认了他们什么时候来吗？”

“三天后。”

“这不对”，Orm揉了揉眉心，他越来越容易感到疲惫了，“修缮工作不能让Tula监督，她应该带领漂流者小队去边境巡逻，Swatt可以负责这项工作。还有，你必须先接见伊迪利斯特*的人。”他仔细审阅Arthur的各项决策，并向他的兄长指出不合适或者是有误的地方。Arthur学习的进度让Orm很满意，除去Orm不赞同的仁慈，他的兄长逐渐有了一个国王该有的样子。

“Swatt？”

“他对科技和武器有些研究，比起身为战士的Tula，他更适合这项工作。”恶心感又在Orm的胃里翻涌起来，而通过精神连结同步感知到了恶心感的Arthur迅速拿起放在一旁的鹦鹉螺螺壳塞到Orm的手里，螺壳被施了魔法，一层薄薄的泡泡膜覆盖在鹦鹉螺螺壳的壳口处，这样，当Orm吐在螺壳里时，呕吐物就不会散在海水中。

孕初期的恶心感和疲惫感几乎每一天都在折磨Orm，尽管这种感觉通过精神连结传到Arthur的脑子里时已经削弱了不少，但Arthur还是能体会到Orm的不适和难受。因此，他开始阅读关于亚特兰蒂斯人的孕期的书籍并时刻关注Orm的一举一动，想办法减轻Orm的不适感。Arthur还询问了他的母亲和导师，向他们了解亚特兰蒂斯人在怀孕期间应注意的事项。

这是第一个变化。

Orm则开始克制不住地想要亲近Arthur，亲近这个标记了他的Alpha，他肚子里的王储的父亲。不仅是因为Alpha的信息素能很好的缓解怀孕带来的不适感，安抚他疲惫的神经，更是因为Arthur的体贴和关怀让Orm第一次想要放松自己，他不得不承认，他的确很享受有一个人时刻围在他身边关心他的感觉。

Arthur和Orm都不知道他们该怎么定义这段关系，他们是灵魂伴侣和结合伴侣，但他们又远远没有像伴侣那般亲密，他们是有血缘关系的兄弟，可他们之间的感情又不像亲情那般单纯。尽管他们在处事观念和统治理念上有着不容忽视的差异和不同，但他们始终陪伴在彼此身边，支撑着对方前行。Orm会在Arthur被政务困扰时，辅佐他，帮助他解决难题，而Arthur则会关心他的弟弟，在Orm遭受孕初期的不适感时，陪在他身边，想尽办法让Omega好受一些。

“你需要休息，Orm”，Arthur轻轻拍了拍Orm的背部，Alpha信息素温柔地裹住他的Omega，“你不舒服。”

“这不算什么”，Orm皱眉，“我面对过比这可怕数十倍的疼痛。”

“但这让你很难受”，Arthur不赞同道，“面对过更可怕的疼痛不代表你不会因此难受。感到难受和不适并不可耻，也不代表软弱，这仅仅意味着你不舒服了而已。”

“但这些——”

“我能搞定”，Arthur保证，他拿走堆积在Orm面前的文书，“如果你不放心，你可以坐在那边盯着我。”

[你可以相信我]

“……好吧”Orm嘟囔一声，他实在太累了。

他坐到放置在书房内的一张铺满柔软织物的靠椅上，看着Arthur埋头疾书。礼仪要求他挺直腰背坐直，但渐渐地，困倦逐渐蚕食了他的脑子，他的眼皮越来越重，眼睛也缓缓闭上。

[别偷懒，Arthur]，Omega懒洋洋的声音在Arthur的脑子里响起。

最终，他靠着椅背睡着了。

==  
三天后，Arthur和Orm带领着一支亚特兰蒂斯的护卫队一同前往靠近海面的地方接待正义联盟的来访。Orm并不喜欢和地表人接触这个主意——他只对征服他们感兴趣——但他们谁也没能说服对方，而Arthur坚持这么做——在地表世界的生活让他的兄长对这些愚昧野蛮的地表人抱有极大的信心。

Orm骑着苍龙与Arthur并肩游着，三叉戟被他背握在身后。

这把三叉戟是前段时间他们在训练室里切磋时Arthur给他的，他记得那时他很疑惑——没有哪个亚特兰蒂斯人会把武器送到曾经试图杀死自己的人的手里。

“你在犯错，Arthur。”

“这个吗，不，我不觉得，而且Vulko和我说过，每个亚特兰蒂斯王族的人都会拥有一把属于自己的三叉戟。”

“也许我会用它杀了你，再夺回王位。”

他的兄长没有说话，只是抱着手臂自信地望着他。

[你会吗？]

Orm低头看向被握在手中的三叉戟，他笑了起来。

[也许吧，我的兄长，我的国王。]

[那我就会打败你第二次，我的兄弟。]

“你太紧张了，Orm。”Arthur并没有像他的弟弟那样骑在坐骑上，他手握三叉戟浮在海水中，漂在Orm的身旁。

“是你对地表人抱有太多的信心了。”Orm说，他全身紧绷着，准备好了随时发起攻击。只要这些地表人有哪怕一丁点对亚特兰蒂斯不利的意思，无论Arthur有什么反应，他都会把他们就地处死。

感知到Orm的紧张情绪，Arthur悄悄释放出自己的Alpha信息素安抚身旁的Omega。不同于陆地上的Omega，亚特兰蒂斯的Omega在孕期时会变得尤为谨慎和好斗，他们更倾向于消灭一切可能的不安定因素来保证自己的孩子的安全。

望着从黑色潜艇里渐渐游出的几个人，Orm握紧了三叉戟，他的脸色也愈发严肃。

[没事的，Orm]，Arthur通过精神连结安抚他的Omega，[我认识他们。]

[他们是地表人]，Orm仍紧盯着逐渐靠近的几个人——一个几乎全身被金属覆盖的像机器人的人，一个穿着黑色盔甲和披风的人，还有不像前两人那样需要借助机器，而是像亚特兰蒂斯人一样能在水下呼吸的一男一女。

怪胎，Orm想。

[他们的确有点……奇怪]，Arthur赞同。

[这是我最后一次警告你不要偷看我的想法，Arthur。]

Arthur撇撇嘴，他把注意力重新放在即将靠近的蝙蝠侠他们身上。

“欢迎来到亚特兰蒂斯，我的朋友们。”

简单寒暄几句过后，Arthur带着四人往亚特兰蒂斯首都的方向游去，一路上，他们交谈着自从打败荒原狼以后发生的各种事情，而Orm则保持着沉默骑着苍龙并肩游在Arthur身边，暗中注意这几个地表人。亚特兰蒂斯的护卫队按照Orm的命令跟在他们的身后，以确保这几个地表人没有另外的打算。

Clark注意到了Orm的视线，他朝Omega露出了超人招牌式的友好笑容，试图和这名显然身份不一般的亚特兰蒂斯人打招呼。但Orm并不这么想，他轻蔑地抬起下巴，移开视线，催促苍龙往前游动，无视了这个穿着怪异制服的“地表人”。

“看起来他不太喜欢你和他打招呼”，Diana游到Clark身边。

“看来是的。”Clark有些尴尬地小声说。

Vulko把他们迎进了会事厅——考虑到他们的客人是地表人，Vulko已经在这里里设置好了空气泡。

“一个多月前的海啸是怎么回事，海王。”蝙蝠侠直接切入主题。

“注意你的语气，地表人”，Orm抢在Arthur前开口，他感知到了Alpha的犹豫，而比起Arthur，他才是更擅长解决这种问题的人。

“无意冒犯”，蝙蝠侠的语气也变得不太友善，他从不喜欢这种在掌控之外的事情发生，也不喜欢这种有人试图用海啸把陆地淹了的事情发生，“我只想知道发生了什么。”

“也许这是你们地表人毒害你们自己的世界和海洋引发的灾难。”

“一场精准地把全世界的战舰和垃圾都丢回陆地的自然灾难吗”，蝙蝠侠说，“我的侦察机在一个多月前观测到了海上的异动，而这场海啸，这是人为的。”

“灾难吗，不，这是你们地表人自作自受”，Orm冷笑一声，“不过你说的没错，地表人，这确实是人为。喜欢我送给你们的礼物吗，地表人。”

“你引发了一场灾难”，气氛紧张起来，“你该庆幸没有人死在这场海啸里。”

“我只不过是把你们丢给海洋的东西都还回去了而已”，Orm将背在身后的三叉戟露了出来，“几个世纪来，你们污染海洋，折磨、虐杀和毒害我们的子民，你们必须为此付出代价！”

“Orm！”，Arthur叫住了Orm，他可不想见到他的弟弟兼怀孕的Omega在这时和他曾经的战友们打起来，尽管他知道Orm毋庸置疑是个强大的战士，但这里还有超人和神奇女侠，而Orm在试图对陆地发起战争这事上确实不对，“蝙蝠侠，这是亚特兰蒂斯的事。”

[别担心，Arthur]，Orm回应，[我知道分寸。]

[你应该让我来处理的]，Arthur不满，他不喜欢现在这种气氛。

[我显然比你更擅长这个]，Orm将三叉戟重新背到背后，[你是个宽容伟大的国王，Arthur，但你必须承认，我更擅长处理这些，我比你更容易狠下心。]

沉默在会事厅里蔓延，他们看似都在瞪视对方，但实际上Arthur和Orm正在用他们的精神连结交流，最终Clark，超人走上前一步，打破了沉默。

“我们不是来找麻烦的”，Clark诚恳地说，“我们只想知道发生了什么，无意冒犯，呃……”他犹豫地看着Orm，试图寻找正确的措辞，他还不知道他是谁。

“Orm.Marius”，Orm傲慢地说，“奥瓦克斯王和亚特兰娜女王的儿子，亚特兰蒂斯王国的第二继承人，亚特兰蒂斯现任国王Arthur.Curry的伴侣和弟弟，你可以称呼我为殿下。”

“殿下”，Clark从善如流地回答，紧接着，他突然反应过来Orm最后那句话的意思，“呃，你是他的弟弟和伴侣？”

“说起来有些复杂”，Arthur在那阵夹杂着震惊和不敢置信的诧异目光里耸耸肩。

蝙蝠侠最先反应过来，他看似无所谓地点了点头，没有再继续之前关于海啸的问题，他望向Arthur，和他讨论起陆地和亚特兰蒂斯的接触以及共存问题。

“你听到了吗？”，Clark小声对钢骨说，他的声音听起来还是很震惊，“他们是兄弟！”

“我听到了”，钢骨点点头，“我已经记录下来了——亚特兰蒂斯有近亲结婚的习惯。”

“这没什么奇怪的”，Diana说，“我的父亲，Zeus的妻子就是他的姐姐Hera。”

接下来，Orm没再说什么，他站在Arthur身侧，在他的兄长和正义联盟的人讨论关于亚特兰蒂斯与陆地建立接触的问题时，时不时通过精神连结向Arthur提出自己的看法。

Arthur必须在这些地表人面前树立起威严。

经过了长达数小时的争论，他们定下了一系列粗略的条款，包括一系列亚特兰蒂斯何时正式与陆地接触，海洋的归属问题和陆地人对海洋生物的捕猎问题。

“我们会想办法找总统谈谈”，蝙蝠侠说。

在让亚特兰蒂斯的护卫护送正义联盟走后，Arthur拽着Orm离开王宫，他唤来了一头座头鲸，和Orm一起坐在它的背上，在海里漫无目的的闲逛。

“Arthur，你应该……”

“我已经把该做的都做了”，Arthur伸了个懒腰，“战后的修缮工作在Swatt的监督下进展飞快，我让Murk帮着Tula去边境巡逻了，他们发现有人非法捕鲸。两天后，我会接见伊迪利斯特的使者。”

“那很好，Arthur”，Orm沉默了，说实话，和Arthur这样相处让他觉得有些怪异，他更习惯和Arthur交流亚特兰蒂斯的政务，而这样亲密地坐在一起时，他不知道该说些什么了。Arthur身上的Alpha信息素吸引着怀孕的Omega，让他想把自己缩进Alpha的怀里休憩，灵魂伴侣独有的精神连结也安抚着他——这是Orm在Atlanna被宣判献祭给海沟族之后，第一次感受到这么温暖，放松。他想离他的Alpha再近些。

“看看这个”，Arthur抬起手。

由不同种族组成的鱼群随着Arthur的指挥围绕在他们身边游动，各色的水母在海水中闪烁，色泽艳丽的珊瑚在水母的映照下，散出彩色的光辉。一条艳丽的蓝唐王鱼甚至游过来亲昵地蹭了蹭Orm的手指。

“棒极了，对吧”，Arthur看向身旁的Orm，而Orm从他的眼睛里看到了自己。

除此之外，别无他物。

“是的”，Orm呢喃着凑近了Arthur，“棒极了。”

他们接吻了。

tbc

*伊迪利斯特是海少侠Gath的母族，是亚特兰蒂斯王族的一支分支  
Tula是Orm同父异母的妹妹，她是一个战士。  
Swatt是一个不能在水下呼吸的亚特兰蒂斯人，他背着Orm和陆地有接触。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们做爱了

自那个吻以后，他们变得越来越亲密。Orm在的地方，Arthur势必会出现，他们一同处理亚特兰蒂斯的政务，以国王和国王伴侣的身份共同统治亚特兰蒂斯，而Arthur在会事厅里接见使者或是召开议会时，Orm必然会坐在Alpha身侧的王座上。

Arthur的统治相对宽容和仁慈，他更崇尚在和平中带领亚特兰蒂斯走向繁荣——这让亚特兰蒂斯与渔夫国的关系更为缓和了，渔夫国的女王也最终同意了和亚特兰蒂斯结盟。他不介意亚特兰蒂斯的子民和陆地人接触，他甚至鼓励他们这么做。Orm则没有Alpha这么宽容，仁慈并不是亚特兰蒂斯的传统，也从不是他的，他会指出所有试图欺瞒他和Arthur的人，消灭一切可能威胁亚特兰蒂斯的不安定因素。因此，他们也时常会为了某件事争执，但他们从不会为了不同的观念而对彼此发怒，Orm不喜欢地表人，但他会同意Arthur实行他的接触政策，Arthur不同意Orm的某些过于偏激的观念，但他会根据实际的情况，让Orm做出审判。

在Orm怀孕两个多月时为Arthur和Orm举办的加冕仪式又是一场狂欢，亚特兰蒂斯人崇敬并爱戴着他们的现任国王Arthur和前任国王兼现任国王伴侣Orm，他们用震耳欲聋的欢呼声迎接他们的国王和国王的伴侣，为Arthur和Orm献上自己的祝福，感谢众神再次赐予亚特兰蒂斯的恩典。随后，他们宣布了Orm已经怀孕了两个多月的事，这让人群歇斯底里的欢呼声和祷告声的分贝再度加大了一倍。乐声和人群的狂欢持续了整整一周的时间，Arthur发誓，他这辈子从没有见过如此宏大的庆典，也绝没预料到他的子民们会如此狂热和兴奋。

现在，Arthur已经能从Orm的肚子上看出怀孕的迹象了，Orm的紧身衣将腹部微微隆起的弧度刻画地尤为明显。Orm自己倒不太喜欢这样，他曾经在严苛训练中打造出的完美的身材在鼓起的腹部的衬托下看起来像发福了一样，原本合身的紧身衣也开始勒着他的肚子。在无可奈何之下，Orm只好换上宽松的长袍，避免勒着自己的肚子，或者是让自己看起来像长胖了一般。

随着月份的增长，孕初期的不适感逐渐消失，Orm的胃口在某一天突然变大，他也很少会有眩晕感和恶心感了。每一顿正餐，Orm都能吃掉三条以上的马鲛鱼，再加上各种贝类以及海藻和海草，当然，这只是正餐。Arthur还为Orm准备了包括陆地上和海洋里的许多种不同的零嘴，让Omega能在任何时候都吃上东西，满足他的口腹之欲。Alpha注意到了他的弟弟对果干的狂热，于是，在去灯塔见Atlanna和Thomas时，他到小镇上的超市里买了几大袋果干带回亚特兰蒂斯，把这些果干放到Omega的零食储备里。

尽管已经怀孕三个月左右了，Orm仍保持着训练的习惯，闲暇之余，他会拉着Arthur在训练室里消耗精力，Alpha自然不可能像之前那样毫无顾忌地和怀孕的Omega切磋，他开始变得束手束脚起来，而Orm则会趁着这时把他的兄长教训一顿——这让他感到十分愉悦。

他们像平时一样到训练室里消磨时间，束手束脚的Arthur很快就被Orm打趴下了，他的肋骨在受到Omega的肘击后隐隐发疼，而他的弟弟还压在他身上，把三叉戟锋利的戟刃顶在他的下颚上。

[别笑了，Ormi]，Arthur当然知道Orm抱着什么心思找他训练，他们可是灵魂伴侣，但他不介意Orm这么做，他想让他怀孕的Omega时刻保持愉快，哪怕他要因此挨一顿揍，[让我起来。]

[你可以自己起来，Arthur]，Orm心情很好，[我没拦着你。]

[那就从我身上起来。]

[不，Arthur]

Arthur叹了口气，他猛地挡开三叉戟，撑起上半身把压在他身上的Omega抱了起来。

[你会为此付出代价，Ormi]

[是吗]，Orm吻上Arthur的双唇，[我不这么认为。]

渴望和情欲在一瞬间被点燃，顺着精神连结燃烧在两人的脑中，他们都知道了对方想要什么。

Arthur抱着Orm以极快的速度迅速游回了他的卧室。在孕期激素的影响下，Orm的身体变得愈发敏感，他总是渴求着自己的Alpha，希望能和Arthur更贴近，更亲昵，而在训练室里，过多肾上腺素的分泌和被点燃的爱欲则让这股欲望彻底爆发——他无法抑制地想要Arthur。

Arthur把他怀孕的Omega放到自己的床上，他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，将赤裸的身体展露在彼此的眼中。他们舔咬着彼此的唇瓣，唇舌交缠，Omega的舌尖被Arthur含住，并用舌头勾住纠缠。他们吻得如此用力，信息素也激烈地融合交缠在一起。Omega在怀孕后带上了一阵淡淡奶香的信息素令Alpha格外激动，他清晰地意识到被他压在身下的是他怀孕三个多月的Omega，他的伴侣和兄弟。

他们是如此渴望彼此。

Orm拉起Arthur的一只手放到自己微凸的肚子上抚摸，他仰起头，放任Arthur在他的耳边和颈侧落下麻痒的舔吻轻咬。他的腺体因浓郁的Alpha信息素而滚烫，他没有发情，但情欲已经吞噬了他的理智。

Arthur一边舔吻Orm的颈窝——他爱死了这处性感是凹陷——一边小心翼翼地抚摸Orm微凸的肚子，尽管现在还没到胎动的时候，他依然能感受到血脉的律动在皮肤间的触碰传递——这让Alpha激动万分，情绪高涨。

Orm的手指绞住Arthur的头发轻轻拉扯，他抬起臀部不住地磨蹭着Alpha的下腹，勃起的阴茎不容忽视地顶在两人中间磨蹭。Arthur毫不犹豫地接受了这份邀请，他抓握住Omega的臀肉不停揉捏，胯部向上摩擦着弟弟勃起的阴茎，用唇齿膜拜因怀孕变得丰腴的胸部，舔吻逐渐变得艳红的乳头，在胸肉上留下数个泛红的吻痕和牙印。Orm懒洋洋地溢出几声哼哼，双手抚上Alpha坚实的背部，情色地爱抚因俯趴着支撑在他身上而隆起的肩胛的肌肉。

双向的快感透过精神连结交流融合，不断叠加的情欲和快感让两人万分难耐。

Arthur反手抓住Orm在他背上挑逗的右手，握着Orm的手将两人的阴茎圈在一起套弄，另一只手也悄悄滑过臀缝，试探着用食指指尖探访因欲望而已经开始有些湿润的后穴。Arthur将食指浅浅插入Omega已被肠液润湿温热的后穴内抽送，他观察着Orm的神情适时加多两根手指，不断调整角度及力度。圈在一起套弄的两根阴茎摩擦过柱身敏感的肌肤，从冠状头部溢出的前液濡湿了两人的手，指缝间黏上黏糊糊的前液，在手掌与阴茎摩擦套弄间发出粘稠的情色水声。

肠肉一边看似不情愿地推挤着手指，一边又饥渴地吮吸着手指，将手指往更深处吸。Arthur根据记忆调整着手指抽插的角度，寻找那个能给他的伴侣带来非凡快感的前列腺。手指快速地抽插着，最终，他找到了肠壁上那块敏感软肉。指尖抵在那块敏感软肉上抠挖抽插，抵在上面快速振动，肠壁因此而急促收缩着，大量的肠液行深处涌出，润湿了本就湿漉漉的手指。

Orm哼出几声呻吟低喘，他扭动臀部，收缩自己的手掌快速套弄顶在一起的两根阴茎，臀部也自发地摆动起来迎合Alpha的手指。抵在前列腺上抠挖的手指给他带来了如同海啸般足以淹没所有矜持和理智的快感，他放开了自己，放荡得呻吟出声，脚趾死死地绷着，腰部也不自觉地抬高。

彼此的快感通过精神连结交织叠加，他们的肉体在交合，精神也交融在一起，快感同时满足着他们的肉体和精神。

Arthur呼吸一窒，从喉咙里不自主地溢出一声低吼，他的Alpha本能无比兴奋——他正在满足他的Omega，他孩子的母亲。他加快手上套弄的动作，埋在温软湿滑肠道内抽插的手指也加快了速度，Alpha用鼻尖蹭着Omega耳后那片柔软薄嫩的皮肤，向下舔吻着找到了后颈上那个印着他的牙印的Omega腺体，他的尖牙再次咬破那个散发着浓郁的带着一股奶香味的Omega信息素的腺体，将大量Alpha信息素注射了进去。

[Arthur！]Orm的声音在Arthur的脑子里响起，他听起来充满了愉悦和满足。

[吾爱]，Arthur加快了手指抽插和手掌撸动阴茎的速度。

Orm高潮了，精液喷洒了他们一手，有些甚至顺着指缝溢了出来，与此同时，大股大股的肠液也涌了出来，肠壁抽搐着吮吸为他带来绝妙快感的手指。

Arthur松开握住他们的阴茎的手，准备撸动自己仍未射精的硬挺的阴茎。

[不]，Orm抓住了他的手命令，他的眼里闪烁着星星点点的不明意味的光芒，像是一个生来就该统治世界的君主，又像引诱水手奔赴死亡、葬身海底的塞壬一般，[操进来。]

他敞开了自己的双腿，露出被手指操开，仍在不断开开合合着吐出黏湿肠液的后穴。

Alpha的本能咆哮起来，Arthur的眼眸因为燃烧的情欲而愈发深沉，他再次咬了咬Omega的腺体，在Orm发出一声催促的轻哼后，他的阴茎顶着渴望地吮吸着头部的穴口小心翼翼地进入了Orm——他害怕过于急躁会伤到怀孕的Omega——用缓慢又沉重的力道操着Orm，让仍处于高潮余韵中的Omega迷迷糊糊地喊出他的名字，低哑地呻吟起来。

这是他们在发情期以后第一次做爱，但这是如此的自然，流畅。

阴茎不断撞开紧绞的火热肠肉，擦过前列腺，反复顶在那，碾压那块敏感软肉为Omega带来绵长快感，Arthur没敢操的太深，他也没有试图更深入触碰Omega的第二入口，进入那处孕育着他的孩子的神圣之所。

被操弄时的Orm神情迷茫而享受，呻吟中透出情事中特有的淫靡的沙哑，他的臀部被撞的发红，胸前的乳头也因为Arthur的吮吸而红肿嘚厉害，点缀在苍白皮肤上更添一股情色意味。孕育着生命的微凸小腹更是让Arthur兴奋不已——这是他的兄弟，他的灵魂伴侣，他天生注定的爱人——他不敢加快速度，力道却变得更重，绵长的快感如悬崖海浪般不断拍击Orm岌岌可危的理智，他的柔软耳垂被Arthur含在嘴里逗弄，浑身的敏感点都被刺激着，爱欲和精神的融合，还有那一直轻柔抚摸着他的小腹的滚烫掌心都让这场性爱走向高潮。

Orm再次呻吟着射了出来。

随后，Arthur又重重的抽插了几十下，低吼一声拔出即将成结阴茎射在Omega的股间。

他们紧贴着抱在一起，共同享受高潮过后的余韵，滚烫的热度透过紧贴在一起皮肤传递，交融在一起的信息素缠绕住他们，安慰彼此叫嚣的本能。

[你让我很满意，Arthur]，Orm吻了吻Arthur的下巴，他把自己缩进Alpha的怀里——众神知道他的兄长怎么能长的像个巨人一样。

[满足你的需求是我的荣幸，我的殿下]，Arthur捏了捏Orm弹软的臀肉。

他们沉默地相拥着躺在床上，思考着究竟是什么让这一切变化得如此之快。从敌人，兄弟，变为彼此的爱侣和不可失去的支撑，好像他们的命运是注定纠缠在一起一般。

“Ormi”

“怎么？”Orm的嗓音带着性爱过后特有的慵懒。

“你觉得我们住到一起怎么样？”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“那你得搬去我的房间”，Orm枕在Arthur的手臂上懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，性爱过后的懒倦和Alpha相对于亚特兰蒂斯来说略微偏高的体温让他十分放松，“我不喜欢这个房间的‘地表人’风格。”Omega的本能令他总是想亲近标记了自己的Alpha，而他肚子里的孩子也需要Arthur的Alpha信息素的安抚，他喜欢住在一起这个提议，但Arthur的房间真该被拆掉而不是被用来居住。

“只要你想”，Arthur低头吻了吻Orm的鼻尖，温热的手掌温柔地抚摸着Omega的脊背，他们难得能如此悠闲地抱在一起休息，而Arthur不想放过现在的每一刻。

“和渔夫国结盟的条款和文件需要尽快看完”，在他们静静地抱在一起躺了一会儿以后，Orm突然出声提醒。

“天啊”，Arthur嘟囔一声，“能不能不要现在讨论这个。”

“这非常重要，Arthur”，Orm翻身压在Arthur的胸膛上，他看起来十分严肃，“维系一个牢固的联盟对亚特兰蒂斯来说非常重要，还有，你得确保渔夫国那群软弱的哲学家和诗人没和我们玩什么文字游戏。”

“天啊，Ormi”，Arthur把压在他身上的弟弟重新抱进怀里，“我们可以明天再讨论这个。”

“好吧”，Orm沉默了一会儿，“但你一定要尽快解决，Arthur，等你看完以后我会再检查一遍。”

Arthur忿忿地咬了咬Omega的侧颈，他可不想他们的温情时刻被政务打搅，他吻住Orm的双唇，与Omega交换着一个又一个温柔的亲吻。爱意如同暖流一般顺着精神连结流动，现在Arthur终于能理解为什么每一个亚特兰蒂斯人都那么的期待着拥有自己的灵魂伴侣——他们的身体如此贴近，精神像是交缠的海草一样缠在一起，分享着彼此的思想和情感。

“明天晚上灯塔上会有家庭聚餐”，Arthur轻轻地抚摸Orm微凸的肚子，“你要和我一起去吗，Ormi？”

“地表世界？”，Orm皱眉，“不，Arthur，我不喜欢那里。”实际上这不是他第一次被邀请去地表世界参加他们的家庭聚餐，他已经拒绝了Atlanna和Arthur三四次了——一部分原因是亚特兰蒂斯离不开他，一部分原因是他不知道该怎么面对母亲的另一个家庭——这让他感觉很怪异。

“那就是个海边的灯塔”，Arthur坚持，“我们只是去和妈他们一起吃个晚餐而已，而且陆地也并没有那么糟，你应该试着去了解它，陆地上也有很多美好的东西，就像你喜欢吃的果干。”

“我只承认果干好吃”，Orm说，“但地表世界就和他们往海洋里倾倒的污染物和毒素一样肮脏。”

“地表世界并没有那么糟，我们有星空，森林，还有湖泊，就是那种小小的，像海洋的宝宝一样的。”Arthur搂住Orm的腰，“还有，难道你不想见妈吗？”

“我可以等她回来”，Orm有些犹豫了，他的确很想念他们的母亲。

“为什么不明天和我一起去见她呢”，Arthur已经感知到Orm的犹豫了，“她一定会很高兴，知道你怀孕之后，她一直很兴奋。”

“而且那是海边的一个灯塔，如果你真的不喜欢，我们马上就可以回来，妈一定会为你去见她的而高兴的。”

“好吧”，Orm同意了，“就一晚。”

“你会喜欢的”，Arthur轻吻Orm的脸颊，“我保证。”

[我不会]

[你会的]，Arthur愉快地回应。

==

在开门看到她的两个孩子都站在门口时，Atlanna惊喜地叫了一声，她开心地把Arthur和Orm迎进灯塔，随后，她关上门，抱住她的两个孩子，就像她在他们小时候经常做的那样亲吻他们的额头。

“晚上好，儿子”，等他的妻子松开两个孩子以后，Thomas和Arthur碰了碰拳，然后他热情地抱了抱妻子的另一个儿子，无视了Orm僵硬的身体和他打招呼，“晚上好，孩子，很高兴你也来了。”

“我很高兴你来参加家庭聚餐了，Ormi”，Atlanna笑了起来，“看来Tom和我得多准备些吃的了。”

他们被安排坐在沙发上等待，这很小，Orm得出结论，远不如亚特兰蒂斯的王宫那么宽敞舒适，他无聊地坐在沙发上，一边观察他的母亲和那个地表人在厨房里忙碌，一边听着Arthur讲一些蠢透了的故事。突然，一只毛茸茸的金色的生物跳到他对面的椅子上盯着他并叫了一声，Orm吓了一跳，他瞬间坐直，瞪视那个奇怪的生物。

“嘿，放松，Ormi”，Arthur走过去抱起了那个毛茸茸的生物，“这只是一只小狗，金毛犬。”

“金毛犬？”Orm重复了一遍这个陌生的词汇。

“他们是陆地上的一种生物，你可以摸摸他，他喜欢这样”，Arthur抱着金毛犬坐到Orm身边，“他叫Bailey，嗨，Bailey，这是Ormi。”Alpha把小狗抱起来举到弟弟眼前。

Orm怀疑地盯着那只毛茸茸的生物——它正伸着舌头狂舔自己的鼻子，还时不时对着他嚎叫，挥动四肢想要扑到他身上——看起来蠢极了。

“看来Bailey很喜欢你”，Arthur说，“来吧，摸摸他。”

“不”

“来试试，Orm，别害怕。”

“我从不会感到害怕”，Orm不满地说。

“那就摸摸他。”

在Arthur的一再坚持下，Orm试探着伸出手，小心翼翼地摸了摸Bailey的头。意料之外的柔软触感让Orm感到惊讶，亚特兰蒂斯里没有任何一样东西能拥有和这个生物一样的美妙手感，他忍不住又再次摸了摸Bailey那身金色的毛发，并从Arthur的手里把它接过来，放在膝上抚摸。Bailey一直往Omega的怀里钻，它兴奋地摇摆着尾巴，甚至跳了起来，将两只肉肉的前爪搭在Orm的肩上，疯狂地舔着Omega的脸。

“我命令你立刻停止，地表世界的生物”，Orm把那只兴奋的小金毛犬抱起来举到眼前，他凶狠地瞪着它，“马上。”

Bailey再次兴奋地舔了舔Orm的脸颊。

Arthur好笑地看着被Bailey用口水糊了满脸，一边威胁金毛犬，一边又忍不住把它抱在怀里抚摸的Orm——他就知道Orm会喜欢这个。

“来吧，孩子们”，Atlanna把一盘沙拉放到餐桌上，“可以吃饭了。”

Orm坐在Arthur身旁的椅子上，他的母亲则坐到了他的对面，Atlanna先是吻了吻那个叫作Thomas.Curry的地表人Beta，然后，她优雅地端起她手边的一个装着淡金色液体的玻璃杯，宣布他们可以开始用餐了。食物摆满了餐桌，Orm只能认出其中的三文鱼和扇贝，还有沙拉里的海藻和鱼子，其他都是他从未见过的陆地上独有的食物。

“亚特兰蒂斯的一切都还好吗？”Atlanna叉起一块烤羊排放到餐盘里。

“一切都很好”，Arthur说，“除去海沟国，其他两个王国和我们正式结盟了。”

“那很好”，Atlanna点点头，“那么，你们过的怎么样，Orm，你感觉还好吗？”

“我很好，母亲”，Orm回答，“我能感觉到它*正在成长。”

“也许你可以试试蜂蜜和希腊酸奶酱”，Thomas给Atlanna舀了一勺土豆泥，“Atlanna在怀孕的时候很喜欢吃那个，无论吃什么她都要浇上一点。”

“喔，这些可是顶级的美味，你绝对不想错过蜂蜜和希腊酸奶酱的，Ormi”，Atlanna朝小儿子眨了眨眼睛，“你会喜欢上它们的。”

“我们走之前我会去超市上买一点带回去”，Arthur举起啤酒杯和Thomas碰了碰杯子，“谢谢你的建议，爸。”

“不用谢，儿子”，Thomas耸耸肩，“Atlanna和我都很期待看到你们的孩子出生。”

他们一边享用丰盛的晚餐，一边愉快地交谈着，这都是Orm从未经历过的。在愈发温暖和轻松的氛围中，他逐渐放下了自己的防备和防备，开始和Thomas闲聊起来——他承认Thomas的确是个不错的地表人。在谈话间，他得知了Arthur小时候做过的不少蠢事——像是想把龙虾养在他的马桶里——Arthur一边抗议，一边挑选着Orm可能会喜欢的食物放进Omega的餐盘里。这是Orm第一次品尝到玉米酥皮汤和烤羊排的味道，他喜欢那一层酥脆的肚皮和浓郁甜香的汤汁，还有烤羊排软嫩的口感。Orm不得不承认，这些地表人的食物确实有着亚特兰蒂斯没有的美味，但他没有碰餐桌上那一小碗棕黑色的长着翅膀的虫子——尽管Atlanna一直在鼓励他尝一口。

“等再过一个多月左右，它就会踢你的肚子了”，Atlanna用筷子夹起一只炸蚱蜢，“第一次，你能感受到它在你的肚子里扭动自己小小的身体，向你宣示它的存在。那是种无法用任何词汇形容的奇妙感受，我的孩子们。”

坐在Atlanna脚边讨要食物的Bailey突然站起来对着门口狂吠，打断了他们的交谈。一时间，所有人都站了起来，疑惑又防备地望着那扇被敲得砰砰响的木门。Arthur把Orm和Atlanna挡在身后，Alpha朝他们点点头，率先走向门口，他全身紧绷着，谨慎地打开一条门缝，试图看清来人是谁——Tula和两个漂流者小队的士兵正站在门口。

“发生什么了，Tula”，Arthur打开门。

“陛下”，Tula对着Arthur和走过来与他并肩站着的Orm行礼，“殿下。”

“怎么回事，Tula”，Orm的表情变得严肃起来，“你的其他队员呢？”

“我们发现了一艘地表人的潜艇在亚特兰蒂斯的边境徘徊”，Tula回答，“Murk将军带领其他人把他们困在海底等待处置。”

Arthur扭头望进Orm的眼睛，他看到了同样的震惊。Orm怒火在他们的精神连结里咆哮着，Arthur握住他的手，释放出Alpha信息素试图安抚他的Omega。

“Tula，你带路”，Arthur说，“妈。”

“去吧，我的儿子们”，Atlanna的脸色也变得十分严肃，“为了亚特兰蒂斯。”

“我将你们的三叉戟带来了”，Tula身后的两名士兵走上前，将三叉戟递给他们，“请原谅我的无理和冒犯。”

“你做得很好，Tula，我的妹妹”，Orm接过三叉戟，用三叉戟的底端重重地敲在地板上，“带路吧。”

他们跃入海水中，唤来自己的坐骑，紧跟在Tula身后疾速游往亚特兰蒂斯的边境。一段时间以后，Arthur隐约能看见落在巨大岩石上的圆柱形军用黑色潜艇，随着不断靠近，他逐渐看清了潜艇破损的螺旋桨和围绕在潜艇旁的亚特兰蒂斯人。

“Orm殿下”，Murk弯腰行礼，“陛下。”

“怎么样了”，Arthur走到潜艇面前，“里面的人呢？”

“我本来打算击穿潜艇，让那些地表人淹死在里面”，Murk瞥了Tula一眼回答，“但Tula不这么认为，她说应该等候Orm殿下和您来处置他们。”

“你不能随意杀人”，Arthur皱眉，“除非他们真的有罪。”

“他们是地表人”，Murk反驳道，“他们折磨虐杀我们的子民，令海水被乐者神圣的鲜血染红，若我们让这些人类活着回去，他们转过身来还会继续捕杀，妄图把脚伸进他们不该伸进的地界里。”

“Murk！”，Orm出声打断Murk，“地表人该死，但我们得先弄明白他们究竟是来到这里的，还有地表人是不是正在策划着什么阴谋。”

“……是的，殿下”，Murk不甘心地说，“还有陛下。”

[看来他不是很喜欢我]，Arthur想。

[你得承认不是所有亚特兰蒂斯人都喜欢你]，Orm回应，[Murk说的没错，你对这些地表人太过仁慈了。]

[我不喜欢无意义的杀戮]，Arthur通过精神连结表达了他的不赞同，[战争和杀戮不是解决问题的最好办法。]

[但这最管用。]

[Ormi]

[好吧，那你现在想怎么办？]

[把他们弄到海面上去再审问他们]

Orm没再发问，他摸了摸沧龙颈上粗糙的皮肤，望着他的兄长游到潜艇的底部，奋力将潜艇抬起来搭在肩上向上游动。Orm暗自为兄长的力量惊叹，这是他第一次亲眼看见Arthur做这种事情，当然了，他知道Arthur水行侠的称号，也知道他的哥哥喜欢像条美人鱼一样在海里救人，并把他们送回陆地上去。他带领着Tula，Murk将军还有漂流者小队紧跟在Arthur身后，一路奋力上游，最终，潜艇被Arthur扔在了海面上。

[我听到你夸我了，Ormi]，Arthur一跃跳到潜艇的顶部，一把掀开潜艇顶部的舱门。

Orm懒得理他，他从沧龙的背上跃起，领着Tula他们一同跳上潜艇的顶部。

“陛下，请让我和漂流者小队先进去”，Tula往潜艇的内部看了一眼。

“喔，不”，Arthur摇头，“你们跟在我后面进去。”说完，他握着三叉戟直接跳了下去。

没来得及出声阻止的Tula和Murk抬头望向Orm。

“跟着他下去吧”，Orm叹了口气，随即也跳了下去。

刚一进入潜艇，一队全副武装的人类就开枪向Arthur射击，Arthur举起那扇被他拽下来的舱门挡住子弹，挥动三叉戟打在站在最前方射击的人类的小腿上将他们击倒。紧跟在Arthur身后的Orm一脚踏在舱壁上借力跳了起来，跃到Arthur前方，用三叉戟把一个正在使用机枪的地表人挑起来砸到舱壁上。Tula勒住一个地表人的脖子反身把他摔在地上，她和Murk带领漂流者小队清理掉了想要从背后偷袭的人类。

“Orm！”Arthur搂住Orm的腰一把将他拽开，而原本他站的位置上出现了一个冒着黑烟的偌大的黑洞，潜艇的钢铁地板被变成了海水。

“这是亚特兰蒂斯的武器”，Orm盯着地板被击穿的洞口不敢置信地说，此刻，他的怒火似乎可以烧融这艘潜水艇，他举起三叉戟，在Arthur还没反应过来时就刺穿了那个拿着亚特兰蒂斯的武器的人类。下一刻，他击倒了另一个同样拿着亚特兰蒂斯的武器的人，将他踩在脚下。

[Orm！]Arthur呼唤道，[我们需要那些人活着，我们得知道是谁给他们这些武器。]

Orm阴狠地瞪着那个被他踩在脚下用三叉戟的戟刃抵在咽喉上的人类，这些偷盗了亚特兰蒂斯的武器，还试图把他们该死的脚踏进亚特兰蒂斯的地表人引起了他的震怒，他想杀光这艘潜艇上的所有地表人，再用海啸吞没地表世界，让这些愚昧野蛮的地表人不敢再毒害海洋或是试图靠近亚特兰蒂斯一步，但Arthur说得对，他们得弄清楚这些地表人究竟在计划着什么阴谋。

[Ormi，冷静下来，听我说]，Arthur站到Orm身侧，[弄清楚他们从哪里弄来这些武器，并且想干什么才是最重要的，我们可以晚点再审判他们。]

“把他抓起来”，Orm最终收回了三叉戟，对身后的Murk下令。

“其他人分成两个人一组搜查这艘潜艇”，Arthur命令道，“查清这艘船上还有没有我们的武器，还有，把所有能找到的资料都搜集起来。”

Tula和Murk点了点头，点出一名士兵让他抓住那个地表人，接着，他们领着其他人开始搜查这艘潜艇。士兵强迫那个地表人跪在Arthur和Orm的面前，抓着他的头发迫使他抬头看着他们。

“你是谁”，Arthur问，“你从哪里得来这些武器的！”

那个地表人轻蔑地看了他们一眼，并不打算回答Arthur的问题。

Orm举起三叉戟刺穿了他的大腿，疼痛感瞬间袭击了那个地表人，血液从三个菱形的伤口疯狂涌出。

“回答”，Orm阴沉地说，他轻轻扭动手里的三叉戟，“或者我现在把你丢进海里任鲨鱼夺食。”

“你休……啊！”，Orm用力地转了一下三叉戟。

“回答问题”，Arthur喜欢陆地，但这不代表他能容忍这些人渣在海上胡作非为，对亚特兰蒂斯策划阴谋，甚至试图用亚特兰蒂斯的武器袭击他的伴侣，“或者就按我的伴侣说的，把你丢进海里喂给鲨鱼，你猜一群鲨鱼需要多久才能在闻到血腥味后赶来。”

“我只是按照清道夫的命令来这的”，对被分食和死亡的恐惧让那个人最终开了口，疼痛使他说话都有些不清晰，“武器也是他给我们的，我们只是按他的要求去探测那块海域。”

“陛下，殿下”，Tula的声音从一间舱室里传来，她听起来居然有些惊慌。

听到呼喊声，他们丢下那个大腿被刺穿的地表人往传出声音的舱室里走去。

处于孕期的Omega的嗅觉会愈发灵敏，越靠近舱室，Orm发现血腥味就愈发浓重，他不安地皱起眉，注意到这些的Arthur握住了Orm的手，并通过精神连结安抚他不安的伴侣。

“发生什么了，Tula”，Arthur发问。

Tula颤抖着深吸一口气，指了指舱室内的一个台子，手术刀和其他医疗器械被丢了一地，鲜血从台子上缓缓低落，濡湿了地板并在地板上积起一个小血洼——一个肚子被粗糙缝期的亚特兰蒂斯人正躺在那张台子上——很显然，他被开膛破肚了。

“他们对他做了什么……”，闻声赶来的Murk震惊地看着躺在台子上的亚特兰蒂斯人。

“把他扶起来”，Arthur强压下自己的怒火下令，“我们要带他回亚特兰蒂斯治疗。”

Orm能感受到这股愤怒，他的震怒和Arthur的怒火融合在了一块，Arthur和他都不会容许有人对亚特兰蒂斯做出这种事，他们会查清事实，并让所有与之有关的人付出代价的，如果有必要，他会为了他的孩子还有亚特兰蒂斯清理掉所有的威胁。

漂流者小队的士兵扶着那个被解剖的亚特兰蒂斯人和被俘虏的地表人离开了潜艇，Arthur命令Tula他们立刻带着伤员回去救治，而其余被留在船上的人类，Alpha决定将他们丢在那里让大海决定他们的生死。

“我已经把所有我知道的告诉你们了”，大腿被刺穿了的地表人大喊。

Orm面无表情地看了他一眼。

“把他丢进海里”，他对抓住地表人的士兵下令，在一连串咒骂和求饶声中，那个地表人被丢进了海里，不久，他身上的血腥味就会引来鲨群，将他分食至尽。

Arthur没有出声反对。

“我们需要和正义联盟谈谈，Orm”，他沉着脸站在Orm的身边同他的伴侣一同望着海面上逐渐晕开的血色，自从Orm怀孕后就以成倍的速度快速增长的Alpha本能的保护欲在此时咆哮起来，“我会让试图伤害亚特兰蒂斯的人付出代价的，我会保护亚特兰蒂斯。”

“我们”，Orm沉声说，他握紧了Arthur握住他的手，与他十指相扣，“我们会让他们付出代价的。”  
tbc

它*:欧美习惯把没出生并且不知道性别的胎儿称为它。  
Tula和Murk我参考了新52里的设定，Murk忠于Orm，他依旧把Orm看作是国王，对Arthur有些不满  
Tula则忠于国王，既然法典规定了Arthur是国王，那她就忠于Arthur，她和Orm的关系还不错，会为了救Orm去地表世界劫狱

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“这些红色的海藻能够提供促进愈合的营养物质，黑水蛭能吸去血液里的毒素，加速愈合，他会活下来的。”

“那些人对他做了什么？”Arthur问。

“我知道您想第一时间了解他的健康状况，一有情况我会立刻通知您的，吾王Arthur，不过现在他还不能承受手术，我们也没有信息可以上报。所以请离开，我们得全力治疗他。”医生的语速极快，她甚至没把目光从那个正在被救治的亚特兰蒂斯人身上移开。

[她不喜欢在治疗过程中被打扰]，Orm的声音在Arthur的脑子里响起。

[现在我知道了。]

他们安静地离开了医疗海湾，回到王宫的正殿里听取Tula和Murk的汇报。这是亚特兰蒂斯千年来第一次离被陆地发现那么近，即使地表人只是在亚特兰蒂斯的边境徘徊，但那些属于亚特兰蒂斯的武器和在边境的试探也足以说明地表人已经知晓亚特兰蒂斯的存在了。和Orm不同，Arthur不介意甚至是鼓励亚特兰蒂斯和陆地接触，他是陆地的儿子和海洋的王，他希望两个世界的人能和谐相处，甚至是连成一体，但他同时也是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，他和Orm一样，不能容忍亚特兰蒂斯被不管什么人划进阴谋的一部分里去。

“Murk，从现在起你负责边境的安全”，Arthur思考一会儿后对Murk下令，“保证没有任何一艘潜艇能靠近亚特兰蒂斯。”

“遵命，陛下。”

“把任何试图靠近亚特兰蒂斯的地表人带回来审判，Murk将军”，Orm补充道，“如果他们试图反抗，格杀勿论。”

“遵命，Orm殿下。”

“Tula，带领漂流者小队去调查那艘潜水艇和附近的区域”，Arthur继续说，“找出那些人的踪迹。”

“你想让我们接近海岸，到陆地上去？”Tula询问道。

“漂流者小队能去别的亚特兰蒂斯突击队不能去的地方”Arthur解释，“保持隐秘，尽量不要让任何人察觉，直到查出背后的推手之前，我们都要保持警惕。”

“遵命，陛下”，Tula向他们行礼，但她没有像Murk那样在接到命令之后就立刻离开正殿去执行，她望向Orm，“我能和你说两句吗，殿下。”

“当然了，Tula。”Orm走上前一步靠近他的妹妹。

“你怀孕了，Orm，所以……你感觉怎么样？”，Tula对着Orm微凸的肚子眨了眨眼睛，“我能看出它已经长大了不少。”

“我感觉好极了，Tula”，Orm朝他的妹妹点点头，“是的，它在迅速且健康地成长。”

“我很高兴你找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，Atlanna女王也回来了，我很高兴你看起来过得很不错，我的哥哥”，Tula认真地望着他，“我在期待着能见到你们的孩子，我的侄子。”

“它会很高兴听到它的姑姑在期待它的”，Orm笑了起来，“谢谢你，我的妹妹。”

“我会找到那些地表人”，Tula主动抱了抱Orm，“为了亚特兰蒂斯和我的侄子的安全。”随后，她离开了正殿去执行自己的任务。

“你打算怎么办？”Orm转头望向Arthur——他的脸上还带着温暖的笑意。

“正义联盟会帮我们在陆地上寻找线索”，Arthur吻了吻Orm的脸颊，握住伴侣的手，“等有了线索之后，我们就能揪出幕后黑手，弄清他到底想对亚特兰蒂斯做什么。”

“地表人还能做什么”，Orm冷哼一声，“他们的贪婪永远也无法被满足，他们……”Omega突然踉跄了一下，好在Arthur反应迅速地搂住了他的腰帮助他支撑住身体，Orm才没有摔倒。与此同时，Arthur通过他们的精神连结感知到了一阵头疼和眩晕感。一阵尖锐的疼痛感如同冰锥一般扎进Orm的脑子里，他难受地粗喘着，一只手扶住Arthur的手臂来支撑自己的身体，一只手则捂在自己的太阳穴上。疼痛来的很突然，离开的也非常快，但Arthur被这突如其来的意外吓了一跳，他不知道出什么问题了——Alpha将Orm打横抱起来，迅速游往医疗海湾，催促医生为Orm做检查。

[这没有必要]，Orm试图阻止Arthur，[我已经不头疼了。]

[不，我们得知道出了什么问题]，Arthur坚持，[你刚刚很难受，Orm，我们得确保你没事。]

“Orm殿下没有任何问题”，医生快速翻看着手里的检测报告，“头疼和眩晕感是孕中期正常的现象。”

“那我应该做些什么？”

“保证殿下心情愉快”，医生示意Orm可以站起来了，“还有，殿下要保证充足的休息时间和摄入足够多的食物和营养。”

被医生赶出医疗海湾以后，Arthur搂住Orm和他一起游回卧室休息，今晚发生了太多事情——被打断的家庭晚餐、军用潜艇、亚特兰蒂斯的武器和被解剖的亚特兰蒂斯人——他们都需要一点时间来思考究竟该怎么做。Arthur搂住Orm侧躺在床上，他的胸膛紧贴着弟弟的后背，暖热通过相贴的肌肤传递，Omega的睡袍被他撩起至胸下的位置，他的手抚在Omega微凸的腹部上轻轻地打着圈抚摸。掌心和后背的暖烫还有孕期的疲惫感让Orm很快就变得松懈和困倦，脑子里的想法也被暖意烫的逐渐模糊不清，他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，呼吸着Alpha辛辣又不乏沉稳的Alpha信息素，往Arthur的怀里缩了缩，他的眼皮渐渐变得沉重，于是，Orm放弃了抵抗，他闭上眼睛任由睡意吞噬了他。

[晚安，Arthur。]

[晚安，吾爱。]

半夜，Orm突然惊醒，他盯着眼前泛着幽光的漆黑发愣。Orm感觉自己充满了精力，仿佛他能和Arthur再打上几场，没有犹豫的，他摇醒了睡在身边的Arthur。

[Arthur]，他呼唤着。

“什……什么？”被摇醒的Arthur还有些口齿不清，但很快，他就彻底清醒了。Alpha猛地坐起来，着急地观察着自己的Omega，他握住Orm有些冰凉的手揉搓，试图温暖他，“怎么了，Orm，你不舒服吗？”

“我想和你打一架”，Orm的眼睛像是漂浮着维多利亚多管发光水母的海沟一样闪着光辉——他斗志昂扬。

“什么？”Arthur没反应过来，他以为他听错了。

“我想和你打一场，我想要一场打斗”，Orm耐心地解释，“我需要消耗我的精力。”

Arthur没再说什么，他离开了床铺，陪同Omega前往训练室去切磋一场。他没有理由拒绝Orm，何况，就算他有理由，他也不会拒绝，既然他无法分担Orm在孕期的不适和难受，那么他会尽他所能保证Orm的舒适和心情愉快。

他们在训练室里打了好几个回合，Orm不愧是经过严苛训练，并在火之环上没有过一次败绩的亚特兰蒂斯的战士，他精湛的战斗技巧让Arthur吃足了苦头，Alpha好斗的本能和流淌在身体里的亚特兰蒂斯人的血液让Arthur也变得兴奋起来，他提起精神，寻找着Orm的破绽，在被击倒和肋骨的疼痛中逐渐掌握了Orm攻击的一些规律，在Orm又一次用大腿锁住他的脖子，想将他甩出去时，Arthur握住紧Orm的大腿，顺势将Omega反压在地上，他一只手垫着Omega的后腰，阻隔腰部与坚硬地板的接触，一边将自己俯撑在Orm身上。

他的眼睛像星空下的海洋一样迷人，Arthur这么想着，低头吻上Orm的双唇。

他们温柔地吻着彼此，轻w舔u对方的唇瓣，借由这个动作和精神连结传达自己几乎快要溢出的爱意。良久，他们的唇才稍稍分开。

“我饿了”，Orm咬了咬Arthur的下巴，将自己的鼻尖抵在Alpha的鼻尖上磨蹭，他身上带着奶香味的Omeg信息素让Alpha既安心又充满了叫嚣着的保护欲，“我要一条鳕鱼，还有金枪鱼。”

“没问题”，Arthur吻了吻Orm的额头，“我会满足你的一切渴求和欲望——这将是我的乐趣和荣幸。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur很快就将金枪鱼和鳕鱼带了回来，Orm将鱼肉分割成片状，用手指捻起几片色泽莹润的鱼片放入嘴中。直到两条鱼的鱼骨都被剃干净以后，Orm才心满意足地喟叹一声，胃部的饱食感让他对食物的极度渴求在此时了无踪迹，但疲惫感和困倦却重新席卷上他的大脑，Omega眯起眼睛打了个哈欠，他的疲倦感和困倦沿着他们的精神连结滑进Arthur的脑子里，于是，Alpha牵起他的手，将被满足后显得颇为乖顺的弟弟带回卧室休息。

床铺的柔软让满足感几乎就要从Orm的胸口溢出，他重新缩进Arthur的怀抱中，贴着Alpha的胸膛闭上眼睛，让自己的双手与兄长抚摸在他腹部上的手掌交叠。在那股温暖热意的催眠之下，Orm被困倦彻底打败，并最终陷入了沉睡。

隔天早晨，他们紧急召集了议会，Arthur和Orm一同坐在正厅的王座上听着议会就地表人对亚特兰蒂斯的窥探和那个被解剖的亚特兰蒂斯人的激烈争论，一部分人提议他们应该像Orm之前做的那样对地表世界再次发起进攻，用海水吞没陆地，而另一部分则坚持他们只需要抓住犯下如此罪行的幕后黑手并处置他就行了，亚特兰蒂斯应该继续隐藏在海洋中不与陆地接触。激烈聒噪的争论声让Orm的脑子隐隐发疼，他有些不耐烦地用食指敲了敲王座的扶手，试图将注意力集中在议会的争论上。

[Ormi]，Arthur握住他搭在扶手上的手，[你想休息下吗？]

[不]，Orm摇头，[我们必须尽快解决这事。]

“陛下，殿下”，Vulko提醒道，“Tula来了。”

“陛下，殿下”，Tula向他们行礼，她打断了那些议员的争论，“正义联盟的人来了。”

“我们正在讨论要事，Tula队长”，一名议员不满地说，“你应该等我们讨论完再说。”

“她只是遵循了我的命令，Koch”，Arthur举起三叉戟重重地敲了敲脚下的金属，一声闷响回荡在正厅中，“我们不会对陆地发起进攻，但我们会抓住并惩治试图伤害亚特兰蒂斯的人。亚特兰蒂斯会在合适的时候与陆地接触，现在，你们可以退下了。”

“陛下，也许您的地表人血统让您对地表世界抱有不合理的幻想”，Koch反驳，“但您必须知道亚特兰蒂斯与地表世界不可能共存，地表人都是野蛮残暴的低级存在。”

“Koch，把你对国王的不尊重限制在你自己的限度内！”另一名议员，Neo试图制止Koch。

“够了！”Orm打断了他们的争吵，他已经厌倦了他们无休止的争吵和暗讽，“Koch议员，Arthur是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，你的国王，如果你不能学会尊重他，尊重你的国王，那么你就无需在这里呆下去了。”

的确，Arthur是亚特兰蒂斯与地表世界的结合，Orm同样不赞同Arthur对地表世界的仁慈和幻想，他自己曾也对Arthur的血统抱有不满和轻蔑，但Arthur是被亚特兰王认可的国王与七海的统治者，他也证明了自己能成为一个合格的国王。Arthur是他的兄长，他的伴侣，他的国王，Orm绝不能容忍一个亚特兰蒂斯人对他的国王不尊重，无视王族的尊严，侮辱王族的血统。

“如果你对我有不满我们可以稍后谈论，Koch”，Arthur站了起来，“但我现在有更要紧的事情需要和Tula讨论，退下吧。”

心怀不满的Koch被Neo拉着离开了，议员们陆陆续续退出了正厅，而Tula则上前一步再次向Arthur和Orm行礼，随后，她浮在王座下等候Arthur的命令。

“带正义联盟的人进来”，Arthur对一名亚特兰蒂斯的护卫吩咐道。

那名护卫屈膝行礼，转身游离了正厅。

不久后，正义联盟的人被护卫领进正厅，来的人依旧是蝙蝠侠，超人和钢骨，然而这次，神奇女侠并没有来。他们游到王座前，与Arthur和Orm平视。

Orm眉头紧锁，他本就因为他的子民被地表人解剖的事对地表人充满了厌恶和怒火，而这几个地表人的不敬和肆意妄为更是让他尤为不满。感知到伴侣的怒火的Arthur用他们的精神连结及时安抚着Omega，他对Orm眨了眨眼睛，示意他可以安心。

“你们不能靠近”，Tula游到正义联盟面前挡住了他们，女Omega呵斥他们，“你们必须等待国王的命令和许可，地表人。”

“没事，Tula”，Arthur扶着Orm的手支撑着Omega站了起来，“我认识他们。”

[这不是他们能如此无理的理由，你不能总是对这些地表人如此仁慈]，Orm憎恶地表人，即使他知道并不是这几个地表人解剖了他的子民，但长久以来，地表人毒害折磨海洋的生物，而这一次，他们仅仅只是察觉到了亚特兰蒂斯的存在，就立刻实施了对亚特兰蒂斯子民的残害，[他们的人折磨我们的子民，将他开膛破肚。]

[他们是来帮忙的，Ormi]，Arthur试图减轻Orm对正义联盟的敌视，让他的伴侣放松下来，[他们会帮我们找到线索，然后我们会把伤害我们的子民的人带回来审判。]

Tula警惕地退到一旁，她和Orm一样不信任这些地表人，但她相信Arthur，因此，她遵循了Arthur的命令不再阻挡在这些地表人面前，只是退在一旁紧盯着这些地表人，时刻防备着他们。

“蝙蝠侠”，Arthur朝他点了点头。

“海王”，蝙蝠侠的声音经过变声器的扭曲和呼吸面罩的阻挡变得格外低沉嘶哑，“你的人到陆地上把一家餐厅拆了，然后告诉我你有事想要和正义联盟谈谈。”

“一艘陆地的军用级潜艇昨天在亚特兰蒂斯的边境附近徘徊”，Arthur回答，“我们把那艘潜艇赶离了边境，等我们上船后，我们发现了他们正在解剖亚特兰蒂斯人，他们甚至还有亚特兰蒂斯的武器。”

“亚特兰蒂斯的武器”，蝙蝠侠的声音愈发低沉，“你考虑过你的人吗？”

[David.Hyde]，Orm回想起一个名字。

[谁？]，Arthur感到疑惑。

[我曾经派他去追杀你]，Orm回答，[我给了他亚特兰蒂斯的武器。]

[黑蝠鲼？]现在Arthur想起来了，他们对望彼此一眼，沉默如同四散的海藻一般在正厅里缠绕着蔓延开。孕期激素令Omega的情绪愈发敏感易变，Orm被不安和焦虑所吞噬，阴暗的情绪也在他的心底迅速滋生——也许是他造成了亚特兰蒂斯的暴露，他必须采取任何必要的手段去弥补这个错误。

但在Orm的想法滑向不可挽回的深渊之前，沉默被Arthur打破了，他单手捧住弟弟的脸，低头温柔地吻住他的唇瓣，在Omega的唇上落下数个温柔细碎的吻。

[我已经把他解决了]，Arthur安抚道，他释放出Alpha信息素围绕在Orm身边，[但如果真的是他，我们会一起解决这个错误。]

[这是我的责任]，Orm回吻Arthur，[我会把他解决了。]

[我们]，Arthur强调，[我们会一起解决。]

“发生了什么？”，Clark小声问蝙蝠侠和钢骨，“你们有人知道刚刚发生了什么吗？”

“不。”

“我只知道他们沉默了大约三十七秒”，钢骨回答，“然后他们就表现得像我们并不存在一样亲上了。”

“我需要看看那艘潜水艇”，蝙蝠侠出声打断了他们，他可不认为他们是来看海王和他的兄弟上演《甜心先生》*的，入夜前他必须回到哥谭准备今晚的夜巡。

“当然”，Arthur转过头，“Tula，那艘潜艇被放在哪了。”

“我们将它放置在海床上”，Tula回答，“如果您需要，陛下，我能为你们带路。”

Arthur点点头，他示意蝙蝠侠他们跟上，随即，他和Orm一起跟在Tula身后游了出去。Vulko为正义联盟的三人准备了海龙作为他们的代步坐骑，Orm骑上了他的沧龙，Tula则骑上了她的锤头鲨，而Arthur依旧没有选择任何坐骑——他更喜欢自己游。

在Arthur又一次超越Tula并暂时停在前方等着他们时，Tula忍不住向身旁的Orm提问，“他怎么是游得这么快的？”

“我不知道，Tula”，Orm说，“但这就是为什么他会得到亚特兰王的认可的原因之一。”

Clark新奇地骑在海龙的背上紧紧地揪着缰绳，他可以像亚特兰蒂斯人一样在海里自由地呼吸游泳，但骑在一条像巨型海马一样的生物上游泳，噢，他回去可以把这事和Jimmy讲上很久了。他四处张望着，随即将目光投向身旁的蝙蝠侠，Bruce十分自然且从容地驾驭着这只生物紧跟在亚特兰蒂斯人的身后，就像他生来就掌握着这种技巧一般。钢骨的第一次骑行则进展的不太顺利，也许是他的机械手抓得它有点痛，那只海龙总是摇摆着自己的躯体想将身上的人甩开。

他们从那艘潜艇的舱壁上一个被破开的大洞游了进去，椅子和日用品漂浮在海水中，一些海藻已经透过舱壁的破损长了进来。钢骨游到潜艇的电脑前控制了潜艇的系统，调取出这艘潜艇在被破坏前的监控。随着断断续续的滋啦声，监控画面重新出现在荧幕上，Arthur和Orm看到了那些被他们击晕或是杀死的地表人在这艘潜艇上闲聊，也看到了他们是如何将那个亚特兰蒂斯人抓回潜艇里的——他们用电流击晕了他，把他带回舱室并进行了解剖——Orm为此震怒不已。一段时间后，他们终于看到了更有价值的画面——这些地表人似乎通过潜艇的系统联系上了另一个人。

他们叫他清道夫。

“清道夫？”

“我记得他”，蝙蝠侠说，“他是个军火投机商，哥谭不少黑帮都找过他，但他不在哥谭活动。”

“我看到这里有东西”，Clark飘在潜艇的舱门旁喊道，在亚特兰蒂斯人和蝙蝠侠交谈时，他用他的透视能力扫视了整艘潜艇，并用热视力切开了那层金属板，从里面拿出了一大堆资料。

“这是他们对亚特兰蒂斯的观察记录和分析”，Orm翻看着手里的资料，“他们想要把这些送回陆地上。”

“他们在研究亚特兰蒂斯的武器”，Arthur的神情愈发严肃，“不管他们想要做什么，都绝不是好事情。”

“我可以帮你们找到清道夫”，蝙蝠侠说，“但你们必须和正义联盟一起审问他，我要弄清楚他要这些武器来什么。”

Arthur和Orm对视一眼后点了点头，现在最重要的是找到这个“清道夫”，他们需要正义联盟的资源。当然，Arthur是真心同意蝙蝠侠的条件，而Orm，他打算等这些地表人找到这个清道夫并弄清他的意图以后就立即处死他，他不会容忍任何威胁到亚特兰蒂斯的不安定因素存在。

在他们离开前，Clark飘到Orm身边，对Omega小声说“呃，也许有点不合适，但是我想说……恭喜你和Curry。我一直很喜欢小孩子，你知道的，他们总是那么可爱，小小的，软软的。”

“……谢谢”Orm点头，尽管他不喜欢地表人，但这个能像亚特兰蒂斯人一样在水下自由呼吸游泳的大个子却并不让他讨厌。也许他也有亚特兰蒂斯人的血统，Orm这么想。

[不，他是一个氪星人]，Arthur回应伴侣的疑惑。

[氪星人？]

[他来自地球以外的宇宙，有很多陆地人没有的能力。]

[像亚特兰蒂斯人一样？]

[差不多吧。]  
==  
时间一点点过去，Orm的肚子也愈发明显，宽大的长袍如今已经遮挡不住他高高鼓起的腹部，他的身体变得臃肿，食欲也一直在增长，而弯腰对他来说已经是不太现实的动作了。每天晚上，Arthur都会为Orm按摩腿部和腰部，缓解Omega身体的酸痛感，他会保证Orm能在任何时候吃上他想要的东西，尽力让伴侣保持的心情愉悦。尽管清道夫的问题还未解决，但孕育在Orm腹中的新生总是能缓解他们的紧张与烦恼，他们每一天都在期待它的第一次动作。

他们击沉了清道夫的另外五艘潜艇，缴获了大量仿制的亚特兰蒂斯武器，Orm相信，在这样的打击和损失下，不久，清道夫就该亲自现身了，而他会让清道夫后悔他对他的子民做的事。

这天，Arthur照例处理完了所有事务并听完了Murk和Tula的汇报才返回卧室——Orm从今天早晨就有些不舒服，Omega的身体发烫，Arthur能从他们的精神连结中感知到无法抵挡的疲倦感和晕眩感，因此，他想方设法让Orm答应留在卧室里休息一天，并向他的伴侣保证他会处理好所有事务的。

卧室门一打开，浓郁的Omega信息素如同决堤的洪水一般涌到Arthur的鼻尖，Orm在孕期独特的带着奶香味的Omega信息素充斥着整间房间。Alpha的本能瞬间就被唤醒，他走向被枕头和被子堆满的床铺，轻轻掀开在床铺正中央鼓起的一团被子，将躲在里面的Orm露了出来——他的Omega早已脱下了衣服，浑身赤裸着躺在柔软的床铺上，他的皮肤都泛着情欲的粉红，黏滑的肠液已经润湿了他的股间和他身下的床铺。

“你发情了。”Arthur说。

“闭嘴，Arthur”，Orm粗喘着缩了缩自己的身体，但很快，他重新舒展身体将自己全部展露在Alpha的眼中，“我需要你。”

tbc  
*《甜心先生》是乐高蝙蝠侠里，乐高老爷看的，汤姆克鲁斯演的爱情喜剧片  
Noe和Koch是新52里出现过的亚特兰蒂斯的议员


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期发情

09

Arthur小心翼翼地将自己撑在Orm的上方避免压到Omega高高鼓起的肚子，他低头吻住Orm的唇瓣用舌尖温柔地舔舐，与之唇舌交缠，并用牙齿和唾液在Orm的唇瓣上印下一个个或深或浅的牙印标记。他们动情地吻着彼此，信息素交融着灌满了整间卧室，使得本能和情欲热焰愈发滚烫。怀孕和热潮令Orm的身体日趋敏感，仅是Arthur在他身上爱抚着的手掌和他身下柔软织物的磨蹭就激起了他的阵阵战栗。Omega的屁股越来越湿，勃起阴茎流出的前液濡湿了他的下腹，被前液沾湿的淡金色耻毛也一绺一绺地粘在下腹处。Orm抓住Arthur的手臂用指尖描摹其上的刺青图腾，催促兄长尽快满足他。

Arthur一手与Orm十指相扣，一手扶住Orm的腰帮助他坐到自己的大腿上。Orm背靠着Arthur的胸膛，弹软的臀肉紧贴在Alpha的大腿上，不断流出的湿滑肠液润湿了两人相贴的肌肤。Arthur先是吻了吻Orm颈后烙着他的牙印的Omega腺体，随后，Alpha一路沿着颈部的曲线舔吻轻咬，将深红的细碎吻痕印在弟弟苍白的脖颈上，他温热的手掌在Orm的身上肆意游走爱抚，揉捏Omega因怀孕而日益丰腴的胸肉，将挺立的乳头夹在指间拉扯亵玩，指甲也时不时扣弄敏感的乳尖。

热潮和亲昵的爱抚将Orm的理智和清醒全部融化，情热燃烧着他的骨头，渴望和空虚疼痛撕咬着他的每一根神经，他需要Arthur，他需要他的Alpha满足他。他仰起头让发顶触碰到Arthur的下巴，一只手紧紧握住兄长的手臂，用臀部主动磨蹭Alpha勃起硬挺的阴茎。乳头被拉扯揉摁的快感激出了他的呻吟喘息，Orm握住自己的阴茎想要撸动却被Arthur拍开了他的手——一个Alpha绝不会允许他的伴侣在他们做爱时做出这样的行为——伴侣的一切都应该由他来满足。

“操我”，Orm要求，他舒展着自己的身体享受Arthur的爱抚，“操进来，Arthur，我已经准备好了。”

Arthur轻吻一下Orm的脸颊，他单手撑起Omega的屁股，用阴茎的头部蹭着那个被肠液彻底浸湿的，因空虚和渴求而不断开合着的穴口。等待许久的穴口饥渴地吞下了阴茎的头部，温热湿滑的肠肉吮吸着将阴茎不断吞下。Arthur扶住Orm的腰部，小心翼翼地让他吞下整根阴茎，直至他的睾丸贴在了Omega弹软挺翘的臀肉上，而Orm也并显露出些许不适的表情，黏湿滑腻的肠液让阴茎深入的动作进行的尤为顺利，坐姿也让Alpha的阴茎比以往更深入。他缓缓松开手，缓慢挺动起腰部，一边撸动Omega被透明前液润湿的阴茎，一边揉捏已经被他玩的有些红肿的乳头。

被阴茎彻底填满的眉美妙感受让Orm慵懒地哼哼几声，快感与滚烫的情热令他的脑子混沌不清，他的Omega本能叫嚣着想让他的Alpha结住他，用精液灌满他的肚子。Orm主动收缩甬道吞吃Alpha粗壮的阴茎，单手抱住自己臃肿的肚子在Arthur的身上起起落落，迎合Alpha的操干。

Arthur握住Orm的胯部向上挺动腰部，缓慢却沉重地将阴茎一下又一下地操了进去，阴茎操开热情绞紧的肠肉，在湿滑肠液的帮助下一次次往深处顶进操干，他有技巧地用阴茎头部打着转研磨操干肠壁上的前列腺，将那块敏感软肉摩擦得红肿发烫。Arthur拉起Orm与他相握的手，将两人交叠着的手掌抚在Omega高高鼓起的腹部。随着阴茎挺进操干的动作，肠液被挤出穴口，沾湿了两人的连接处，在肉体撞击时溅出淫靡的声响。

“A……Arthur！”Orm将全身都倚靠在Arthur身上，因坐姿而格外深入的阴茎深深地操进了他的体内，他低声喘息着，时不时因Alpha坏心眼加重顶弄溢出一声略高的呻吟。被自己的Alpha占有满足的肉体快感和通过精神连结交叉传递的精神上的快感令Orm迷失了自己，他既能感受到自己被Arthur不停操干的快感，又能感受到Arthur操他时被火热肠肉吮吸的快感，这两种叠加在一起的快感足以让任何人迷失神志。Orm抬起自己的身体，让自己的臀部撞上Alpha的下腹，在Arthur抽出他的阴茎时主动重新吞吃下沾满肠液与前液的阴茎，让阴茎滑进体内操干自己。

[吾爱]Arthur在他们的精神连结里这么呼唤。

[我的兄弟，我的Alpha]，Orm仰起自己的脖子，将他的Omega腺体展露在Arthur眼前，[结住我，Arthur！]

Arthur顺势咬住了他的侧颈，用唇齿膜拜爱抚泛上情欲粉红的肌肤，轻轻咬住Omega的腺体，将大量含有Alpha信息素的唾液舔在那处散发着诱人气味的滚烫红肿的腺体上。他重重地顶进Orm体内，粗壮的茎身摩擦着已经红肿的肠壁，阴茎头部抵着生殖腔的腔口操干挺动，既让敏感的腔口感受到被操干振动的快感，又不会真正叩开腔口。

Orm的呻吟喘息声越来越大，他无意识地喊着Arthur的名字，肠肉收缩的速度也越来越快，在不断累积的快感之下，他的高潮降临了——Orm的阴茎射出一股浓稠的精液，肠肉疯狂地收缩吮吸着阴茎，一股股温热黏滑的肠液从他的体内深处喷涌而出，淋在Alpha的阴茎头部。

Arthur的呼吸猛然加重，他一边快速挺动腰部操干不断流水收缩的后穴，一边咬住Orm的颈侧，如同猛兽咬住猎物的要害之处一样。

“Orm！”Arthur低吼一声，Alpha阴茎结缓慢地展开，逐渐锁住了他的Omega，大量精液在成结的瞬间射进Omega湿热的体内，灌满了他的肚子。

大量射入体内的滚烫精液激得Orm又射出一小股精液，仍在高潮余韵中的后穴也迎来了一波新的小高潮，他的脚趾绷得紧紧的蜷缩在一起，包裹在他身边的Alpha信息素令他既安心又放松，他呢喃几声，让自己完全瘫进Arthur的怀里，在Arthur像的灯塔里的那只Bailey一样在他的脸上留下湿漉漉的亲吻，他们交换了几个轻柔湿润的吻，静静等待锁在他体内的Alpha阴茎结消退。

Orm突然痛呼一声，他睁开双眼，满脸震惊地抚着自己的肚子。

Arthur也感知到了那阵突如其来的痛楚，但他不知道发生了什么。

“Ormi”，Arthur焦急地问，“怎么了？”

“它踢了我一脚”，Orm盯着自己的肚子轻声说。

“它踢了你一脚”，Arthur呆愣地重复了一遍。

“是的”，Orm笑了起来，他将Arthur的手掌拉到孩子刚刚踢了他一脚的位置，“它踢了我一脚。”

他们的孩子像是清楚父亲的期待一般再次轻轻踢了踢Orm的肚子，让两人能同时感受在在Omega腹中的生命律动。这是他们第一次如此真切地感知到一个新生的生命正孕育在Orm的腹中——他们的孩子。

“所以，在我们刚刚做爱的时候”，Arthur问，“它是醒着的吗？”

“闭嘴，Arthur”，Orm拽起手边的枕头砸在Alpha的脸上。

他们侧躺在床上，Arthur的手一直轻柔地抚在Orm的腹部上，他不断亲吻Omega的后颈和肩膀，尽情享受这一刻的温情宁静。

“Ormi”

“什么？”

“那是它在跟我们打招呼吗？”

“别再提这个了，Arthur”，Orm拒绝和Arthur讨论这个。

“我认真的，Ormi，它会不会知道我们在干什么？”

“我只知道在它知道这个前，Arthur，我保证你会先感到后悔提出这个问题”，Orm威胁道。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

自从感受到第一次胎动后，Arthur在闲暇之余最常做的一件事就是把脸贴在Orm高高隆起的腹部上和他们的孩子“交流”，他喜欢给他们的孩子讲陆地上的童话故事或是哼唱一些跑调了的陆地上的歌谣——尽管Orm总是对此嗤之以鼻。宝宝很好动，它总是在翻动着身体试图引起孕育者的注意，而每当Arthur将脸颊或是手掌贴上Orm的腹部时，它便会动的愈发频繁，就像是在友善且急切地和父亲打招呼一般。

Orm喜欢他的孩子在他腹中翻动，用小小的脚掌踢他的肚子，这能让他真切地感受到一个稚嫩又充满活力的新生命正孕育在他腹中并且正在茁壮成长。出于本能，他会情不自禁地抚摸自己的肚子，轻声哼唱亚特兰蒂斯的童谣当作胎教——Arthur承认弟弟的歌声实在比他的好听多了。但有时，Orm也会受不了这个孩子一刻不停的闹腾——Orm时常会在深夜被闹醒，尽管疲惫感和困倦已经吞没了他，身体的酸痛也同样不断在烦扰他，但腹中不安分的孩子却令他无法入睡。每到这时，Arthur都会因感知到伴侣的不适而醒来，他会紧搂住Orm，用双手轻柔地抚摸描摹伴侣腹部隆起的曲线，哄着腹中不肯就此安睡的孩子，他还会亲吻Orm的额头，脸颊和颈侧颈，安抚因孕期激素的影响和睡眠不足而情绪不稳的Omega并尽力满足他的一切需求。

“除了体重稍微偏轻，殿下的各项数据没有问题”，医生移开在Orm的肚子上围了一圈的量尺并记录下数据，“你需要保证休息时间的充足，多吃点紫球藻，每周摄入适量的鱼类肝脏。”

“嗯”，Orm皱眉，“我一定得吃肝脏吗？”

[紫球藻可以淋上蜂蜜和酸奶酱]，Arthur在Orm的脑子里说，[Thomas还给我们买了一瓶烧烤酱和芥末，用这些给肝脏调味也许会好吃点。]

[可以试试]，Orm承认他的确如Atlanna和Thomas说的那样，彻底爱上了蜂蜜和酸奶酱，他现在甚至能把所有的东西都拌上酸奶酱吃，连牡蛎也不例外，[但是如果不是必须，我还是不想吃。]

“如果你想保证摄入的营养物质的丰富，那么是的，殿下”，医生回答，她调整着手中的仪器，“你想知道王储的性别吗，殿下？”

Arthur和Orm对望一眼，他们已经就这个问题讨论过几次了，Arthur认为在出生那刻揭晓宝宝的性别能保留一些神秘感和惊喜，但Orm觉得他们应该提前为孩子准备好所有的东西，从房间、服饰到宝宝的玩具和日用品，他必须全部都准备好才能放心的迎接宝宝的到来。

“是的”，Orm点头，“我们想提前做好准备。”

“这很好。”

Arthur扶着Orm缓缓躺下，掀起他的长袍卷至胸下露出Omega因怀孕而高高隆起的腹部，他握住伴侣的手站在一旁屏息等待惊喜的揭晓。医生往Orm的肚子上涂了一层黏滑的耦合剂，握住仪器的探头紧贴在Orm的肚子上轻轻移动。随着探头的移动，仪器上的图像逐渐变得清晰——一个小小的婴儿蜷缩着躺着，小小的拳头攥得紧紧的放在胸前，脚掌则抵在Omega的生殖腔内壁上时不时轻轻踢动。

“一个健康的女孩”，医生宣布，这是Arthur第一次从她脸上看出近似笑容的表情，“一个亚特兰蒂斯的公主。”

“一个女孩”，Orm捏紧Arthur的手，Alpha能从他们的精神连结感受到同样的兴奋和狂喜，他盯着仪器上的图像轻声说，“亚特兰蒂斯未来的女王。”

“一个小女孩”，Arthur看起来像是被这个惊喜冲昏了一样，过了好一会他才回过神。Alpha先是激动地低头吻了吻Orm的手背，随后再亲吻Omega的鼻尖和脸颊，他的胡子蹭着伴侣的脸侧，“我们的小女孩。”

“她会是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，七海的守护者”，Orm在Arthur的帮助下坐了起来，擦掉肚子上的耦合剂并将长袍重新拉好，他隔着布料充满爱意地摸着自己隆起的腹部，“她会比所有亚特兰蒂斯人都出色，统领亚特兰蒂斯的子民，她会是个天生的王者。”

“她还会和我们一起去陆地上旅游，和Bailey玩耍，我打赌Baliey会爱死她了的”，Arthur补充道，他知道他的弟弟在想什么，他可不希望他的女儿从小被财务统计表和政务淹没，“就像每个普通的孩子一样，她能做任何她感兴趣的事。”

“我们不会去地表世界旅游”，Orm断然拒绝。

“我们会的，如果我们的小公主感兴趣的话，”Arthur轻吻Orm的双唇，“要知道她还有四分之一的陆地血统，而且她的爷爷和奶奶都很期待她能去灯塔玩。”

“如果，她感兴趣的话”，Orm不情愿地强调，“但如果她要去的话，我会保证没有任何地表人能试图伤害我的女儿。”

[我不喜欢地表人]，Orm皱眉，[他们的贪婪和野蛮会毒害整个地表世界和海洋，我不想让我们的女儿靠近他们。]

[不是所有的陆地人都是坏人，你得承认Thomas就是个不错的陆地人]，Arthur知道这是他们之间永远无法统一的分歧，但他想他至少能让Orm不要憎恶所有的陆地人，[他真的很期待他的孙女能去拜访他。]

[......他不错]，Orm承认，但他依旧很讨厌地表人，[可其他的地表人依旧很糟糕，他们的人解剖了我们的一个子民。]

[每个地方都有坏种和好人，我同样憎恨那些解剖了亚特兰蒂斯人的陆地人，我们会让那些人偿还的，Ormi]，Arthur捏了捏Orm的手心。

“吾王Arthur”，一个亚特兰蒂斯的士兵冲了进来，他匆忙向Arthur和Orm行礼。

“发生了什么？”Arthur扭头望向那个士兵。

“有四艘潜水艇在亚特兰蒂斯的附近徘徊，他们装备了武器”，士兵飞快回答，“我们的人被他们击伤了不少。”

“带路”，Orm握住身旁的护卫递给他的三叉戟，对女儿的保护欲和对地表人的憎恶在此刻燃烧起来，“地表人必须为此流血并付出生命！”

[Ormi]，Arthur同样握住了自己的三叉戟背在身后，他觉得他怀孕的伴侣这次也许不应该去，他被他们的女孩闹腾得失眠了几天，他需要休息，[我一个人就可以搞定。]

[不，Arthur]，Orm摇头，[我和你一起解决这些地表人，我要他们为伤害我们的子民付出生命的代价。亚特兰蒂斯的子民需要知道我们不会容忍这些事情发生，我们会保护他们，我必须在那。]

Arthur点点头没再出声反对，他知道尽管Orm怀孕了，身形也变得臃肿，但他依旧足够强大到能够应付这些，陆地人的武器不能伤害到他，而他也会保护好他的伴侣。

他们疾速赶赴战场，Arthur能看到一些受伤的亚特兰蒂斯士兵被坐骑驮着前往医疗海湾进行治疗，两艘潜艇已经被击沉，穿着潜水服幸存下来的陆地人被亚特兰蒂斯的士兵包围并抓捕起来，而两艘外壁有不少破损的潜艇仍旧在上浮的途中进行攻击，试图逃脱亚特兰蒂斯士兵的围捕。

“陛下，殿下”，Tula对他们点头示意，她指向那两艘潜艇，“我们已经击沉两艘，但仍有两艘我们未能解决，他们的武器并不是地表世界那些普通的武器，我们被他们阻碍了，而现在我们已经很靠近海面了。”

“我会解决左边掉一艘，”，Orm面色阴沉地盯着仍在负隅抵抗的潜艇，“另一艘是你的，Arthur。”说完，他催动沧龙向那艘潜艇急速游了过去。

“操他妈的上帝”，正在操作潜艇武器系统的人破口大骂，“清道夫可没告诉我们这事这么难搞定。”潜艇内的人当然看到了Orm和沧龙的靠近，可他们用以阻挡的子弹统统被Tula击落，于是，他们只好急忙敲打着控制台试图再次发射一枚导弹试图阻止他的靠近，然而，一柄三叉戟在他们能发射导弹之前就击穿了潜艇舱壁上的炮口，导致了武器系统的失灵。

[让人印象深刻，Ormi]，Arthur赞叹。

[专注，Arthur]，Orm踩在沧龙的背部拔出插在炮口处三叉戟，随即再次用三叉戟击穿潜艇的外壳，用戟刃划破了整艘潜艇的舱壁，令大量海水从破口处涌进潜艇，[把你的解决了。]

Arthur撇撇嘴，向另一艘潜艇冲了过去，然而，舱门却在他还未触碰到潜艇时打开了。

“黑蝠鲼”，Arthur的表情变得严肃起来，他盯着那个率先从潜艇里游出来的人。

“好久不见，海王”，黑蝠鲼拔出插在手臂上的武器，“你以为我会放弃让你给我的父亲偿命吗？”

随着他冲向Arthur，一队受过严苛训练的海盗带着仿制的亚特兰蒂斯武器举枪向亚特兰蒂斯的士兵射击，他们缠住了亚特兰蒂斯的士兵，为潜艇的上浮逃脱争取到了时间。

Arthur躲开黑蝠鲼那可笑的硕大黑色头盔上的两只红色苍蝇眼一样的护镜里射出的射线，转动手中的三叉戟和黑蝠鲼缠斗在一起，他身上的各种枪支器械和坚硬的金属外壳阻碍了Arthur的进攻，令Arthur无暇顾及其他。而注意到了这边的混乱的Orm则立刻催促沧龙向Arthur游了过去，他用三叉戟刺穿了几个试图偷袭的地表人，甩开他们的尸体，任由猩红的血液在海水中弥散开，散出血腥味吸引鲨群。

“你以为你能阻止什么？”，黑蝠鲼挡开Arthur的攻击，他已经有些吃力了，他知道他不是能直面Arthur的对手，但他并不打算和Arthur正面冲突，他还有清道夫帮的“小忙”，“你什么都阻止不了，亚特兰蒂斯会因你而灭亡，以此来偿还我父亲的生命。”

“我会阻止你”，Arthur用三叉戟的戟尖狠狠扎在黑蝠鲼的手上迫使他松开武器并将那支枪械甩开，“你什么都做不了，你会被抓回亚特兰蒂斯审判，无论是清道夫和还是你都会为你们犯下的罪行赎罪。”

“不”，黑蝠鲼匆忙扭头看了看即将浮至海面的潜艇，“你以为我会就这样来和你对抗，海王？”

在黑蝠鲼身后的最后一个海盗就要被Orm解决时，那个海盗迅速拔出绑在腰后的注射器刺穿了Orm的皮肤，与此同时，他的胸口也被Orm的三叉戟刺穿出三个狭长的血洞。

Orm一把将扎在手臂上的注射器拔出，亚特兰蒂斯人天生能够抵御绝大多数毒素，而他也不例外，正当他想继续往Arthur的方向游去时，一阵眩晕感击中了他，他不受控制地在沧龙背上猛地晃了晃。

“Orm！”Arthur大喊，他想往Orm的方向游去，但黑蝠鲼用射线挡住了他的去路

“喔，可惜，本来是冲着你来的”，黑蝠鲼从腰后拿出一个炸弹并迅速拉开引线，“但这个也不错。”

随着一声巨响，Arthur被炸弹的冲击波撞开了，他试图稳定自己的身体，但猛烈的水流依旧让他打了几个转。他奋力向Orm的方向游去，可此时，那里已经空无一人，而黑蝠鲼也彻底消失不见，只留下一艘浮在海面上的潜艇。

[Ormi！]Arthur在他们的精神连结里急切地呼唤。

没有人回应他。

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11

入眼只有一片黑暗。

Orm的双手被一副显然不是普通的地表金属制造的手铐紧锁着，他的双脚和脖颈也被数条沉重的铁链锁拷住。Omega尝试用力量掰断困住他的手铐，但他不出意料的失败了，于是，Orm放弃了这项无用的尝试，转而闭上眼盘腿坐在冰凉的地面上节省体力。在这几天里他都没有彻底清醒过，每当他即将醒来时，总会有一个人类给他注射某种类似蓝环章鱼的毒素*的药剂迫使他陷入昏迷，直到现在，他才彻底清醒过来，并且终于有机会能观察四周的环境。

“亚特兰蒂斯曾经的国王”，一道刺眼的白光刺破了黑暗，黑蝠鲼和另一个他从未见过的地表的男性Beta走了进来，他站在Orm面前居高临下地望着他，“我以为你想杀了海王，那个试图抢夺你的王位的兄弟，但我没想到你居然会成为海王的Omega。”

“与你无关，地表人”，Orm冷笑一声，“你的武器和装备都是依赖于我的施舍，David.Hyde，立刻松开我，你会得到奖赏的。”

“我唯一要求的奖赏就是海王的命”，黑蝠鲼猛地伸手掐住Orm的脖子，“我不知道这究竟是怎么回事，但你是他的Omega，你的腹中孕育着他的孩子，他必然会为了他的孩子而来的。但如果他没来，那么就会是父债子偿。”

脖颈上逐渐收紧的手指和减少的氧气令Orm急促地呼吸着，长时间的脱水让他感到虚弱，但他仍保持着镇定，他是一个王族，亚特兰蒂斯的亲王兼国王的伴侣，他绝不会在一个地表人面前露出哪怕是一丁点的窘迫或是软弱——他现在知道了黑蝠鲼不会轻易动他，在他想出办法逃脱这个鬼地方之前，他得想办法套到更多有用的信息。

“我们不能杀了他”，黑蝠鲼身旁的男人抓住他的手制止了他，“这会干扰我们的计划。”

“是我的计划”，黑蝠鲼松手甩开那个男性Beta，“清道夫，你会得到你想要的，但在此之前，我必须要拿海王的命来为我父亲祭奠，如果没有海王的性命，那么他的Omega和孩子将代替他去死。”

清道夫，Orm一边低头咳嗽一边暗中观察那个男性Beta，看起来他们之间的合作关系并不牢固，他可以利用这点。

黑蝠鲼和清道夫并未久留，他们迅速离开了牢房并关上门，夺去最后一点光亮任由黑暗重新吞噬Orm，Orm咳嗽着仰头靠着墙壁休息，他离开水应该有一段时间了，他感到……虚弱。他试着借由他们的精神连结和Arthur沟通，然而也许是因为距离或者是其他原因，他只能模糊的感觉到Arthur的存在。

[Arthur]，Orm在他们的精神连结中呼唤道，[Arthur]

[……Ormi！]，过了好一会儿，Arthur的声音才隐隐约约地在Orm的脑子里响起，他似乎说了什么，但Orm无法听清，他只能感知到Arthur的焦急和担忧。Orm试着通过精神连结安抚他的Alpha，告诉Arthur他还算安全，而感知到他的情绪的Arthur也逐渐稳定下来。

他会摆脱这个困境，Orm感知着Arthur从精神连结里传来的安抚和关心稍微放松了紧绷许久的神经和身体，他试着用手指摸索寻找撬开手铐的方法——他不会让这些该死的地表人威胁亚特兰蒂斯和Arthur，也绝不会让他们伤害他和他的女儿，他会回到亚特兰蒂斯，再率领亚特兰蒂斯的军队将这群该死的地表人彻底消灭。

“你在做什么？”蝙蝠侠盯着眉头紧锁的Arthur问道。

“我又能感知到Ormi了，我能感知到他目前还算安全”，Arthur看起来非常焦虑，“但我依旧没法和他交流，该死的。”

“你们可以感知到对方？”，钢骨问，“就像火星人那样？”

“亚特兰蒂斯人可以和自己的灵魂伴侣通过精神交流或是感知彼此的情绪和思维”，Arthur解释道，他握紧了三叉戟，“有任何关于Orm的线索吗？”

“你能感知到他的位置吗？”神奇女侠问。

Arthur摇了摇头，也许是他们之间相隔的距离太远了，他只能隐约感知到Orm的情绪——Arthur体内的Alpha本能再次咆哮起来想要撕碎绑架他伴侣的人，Arthur竭力控制着因怒火而略微失控的Alpha信息素——他必须让清道夫和黑蝠鲼付出代价。

“我们仍在搜查”，蝙蝠侠操控电脑调出全息图像和无人侦察机的侦测实况，“目前已经排除了大量的地点，鉴于黑蝠鲼和清道夫已经合作，而清道夫有大量的潜艇和水下设备，他们有很大可能会需要一个海港作为基地，废弃的海港及附近地区将是我们进行搜查的首要目标。”

“这些地表人的同族绑架了Orm殿下”，Arthur身后的Murk怒视着蝙蝠侠他们，“恕我直言，陛下，我们应该立刻召集亚特兰蒂斯的军队淹没地表世界，救回Orm殿下，而非在这里和地表人浪费时间。”

“我们和他们不一样，不是所有的人类都像黑蝠鲼和清道夫他们那样邪恶”，超人试图展示出自己的善意，“我们只想帮助你们救回你们的殿下，除此之外，我们也不会让亚特兰蒂斯淹没陆地的，这可不是什么好想法。”

“Murk，退下”，Arthur命令道，“不是所有人类都是邪恶的，亚特兰蒂斯永远也不会淹没陆地，你看到这些人了吗，他们是来帮助我们救回Orm的。”

“战争是唯一能——”

“王的决定不容置疑”，Tula拽住Murk的胳膊，“注意你的态度，Murk。”

“Orm殿下总会解释他的命令，为什么他不能？”

“Murk！”

“这是我的决定，你的国王的命令！”，Arthur呵斥道，他怀孕的伴侣被绑架已经让他极度焦虑和烦躁，他不想再在这种无谓的事情上浪费时间，“我们的首要任务是救回Orm，不是他妈的讨论战争的作用，如果你不能遵循我的命令，Murk将军，那就立刻返回亚特兰蒂斯，在我在陆地上寻找Orm时帮助Vulko保证亚特兰蒂斯的安全。”

“……是的，陛下”，Murk不情愿地离开了会议室。

“联盟会帮忙寻找你的兄弟”，蝙蝠侠抱起手臂，“但亚特兰蒂斯绝不能把手伸到陆地上，海王。”

“亚特兰蒂斯不会对陆地发动战争”，Arthur点头表示同意，“但黑蝠鲼和清道夫要接受亚特兰蒂斯的审判。”

会议室外，Tula挡在想要离开的Murk面前，女Omega的眉头紧锁，表情像极了她的兄长。

“你不能对国王这么无理，Murk”，她说，“Arthur是我们的国王。”

“他怎么能信任那群地表人”，Murk恼怒地说，“那群地表人的同伙绑架了Orm殿下，你的哥哥！”

“我相信国王”，Tula打断了Murk，“Orm是我的兄长，他同样也是Arthur的兄弟和灵魂伴侣，Arthur不会让Orm出事的。”

“我不会就在这里傻等的”，Murk转身离开，“我会带领亚特兰蒂斯突击队亲自寻找Orm殿下。”  
==

黑暗令Orm失去了对于时间的概念，长时间远离海洋还有离开自己的Alpha正让处于孕期的Omega感到十分不适甚至是变得虚弱，能维持他的清醒和意志的只有他和Arthur的精神连结，每当情绪濒临崩溃时，他总会闭上眼仔细感受通过精神连结传来的温暖和安抚。

随着时间的流逝和不断的尝试，Orm发现了手铐连接处的一个空隙，他对此处反复施力试图断开这副手铐，而这一行为的确有了一点成效——手铐连接处的空隙变宽了。

“哈，一个怀孕的Omega婊子”，牢门随着一道刺眼的亮光和令人牙酸的嘎吱声打开了，两个地表世界的男性Alpha走了进来。稍胖的那个走在前面，他轻佻地看着坐在地上的Orm，用露骨的眼神打量起Omega。

“我们不应该进来，Gess”，另一个男性Alpha看起来有些紧张，“清道夫不会高兴的。”

“清道夫才不在我想对这个婊子干什么，Payne”，名叫Gess的男性Alpha不屑地哼了一声，“他和那个黑蝠鲼只想要这个婊子和他肚子里的杂种活着就行了。”

“他是一个Omega”，Payne不赞同地说，“还是一个怀孕的Omega，你不能碰他。”

“想到你的儿子了吗”，Gess往地板上吐了口口水，“可惜你的老婆带着他走了，你这辈子都见不着他。”他一边说着，一边伸手掐住Orm的下巴。

“如果没有这副手铐，我会扭断你的手”，Orm一脚踹在那个Alpha的小腿上将他踹倒，再在Alpha倒地时用脚跟狠狠踩在那只触碰了他的手的小臂上，“肮脏的地表人，如果你胆敢再碰我一次，我会扯下你的头作为我的孩子的玩具。”

“你这个该死的婊子”，Alpha挣扎着想起来往Orm的脸上揍一拳，但Payne拦住了他。

“走吧，Gess”，Payne坚定地阻挡Alpha，“你不想惹上麻烦吧，清道夫绝对不会高兴的，他会扣掉你的工资甚至是让你一分钱都拿不到。”

“操他妈的臭婊子”，Alpha呲牙咧嘴地揉着自己被踩出一片紫黑的手臂，骂骂咧咧地转身离开了牢房。随即，那名叫Payne的地表世界的男性Alpha把一瓶矿泉水递给了Orm。

“你也许会需要一点这个”，他小心翼翼地扭开瓶盖把水瓶放在Orm面前然后往后退开，“听说你是亚特兰蒂斯人，所以我猜缺水对你们来说应该不怎么好受，也许你需要补充点水分。”

“我没有恶意，我只是觉得任何人都不能这么对待一个怀孕的Omega”，在Orm怀疑的目光下他一边后退一边举起双手示弱，“我有一个妻子和孩子，呃，前妻，她已经和我离婚了，但我还是很想念她和我的孩子。”Alpha对依旧没有动静的Orm尴尬地笑了笑，在发现退无可退之后，他迅速转身离开牢房并再次关上牢门。

直到光线被再次彻底剥夺后，Orm才谨慎且小心地捧起那个水瓶闻了闻瓶口并伸出舌尖舔了一下瓶口处的水面——水是安全的。随即，他急忙捧起那瓶水大口大口地喝起来补充水分，他太需要水了，陆地和长时间的缺水让他既干燥又虚弱，他的女儿同样也需要水的滋润才能保持健康并茁壮成长。

接下来的日子里，每隔一天，那个叫作Payne的地表人Alpha都会偷偷给Orm送来一瓶矿泉水，Orm无法理解他的做法和意图，但这并没有干扰他喝下那些矿泉水作为水分的补充，他太虚弱了，他需要水。手铐的空隙在日复一复地掰动下不断扩大，直到Payne有一天再也没有出现，而那个恶心的地表人Alpha又再次出现在Orm的面前时，Orm的努力才有了成效，他装作双手仍被手铐束缚的样子，静静地盘腿坐在地面上。

“哈，婊子，现在没人能拦着我了”，他身上的味道令Orm恶心地皱起眉，“Payne那个蠢货再也没法阻止我了。”

他摇摇晃晃地走到Orm面前，用沾满汗水的手掌抚摸Orm的脸。

再靠近一些，Orm盯着那个恶心的Alpha，再靠近些……下一个瞬间，他猛地抬手掐住Alpha的脖子单手用力，那个Alpha剧烈挣扎起来试图呼救，但掐在他气管上不断加重力道的手卡断了他的声音使他只能发出无意义的单音节，Alpha因缺氧而布满血丝的双眼瞪大，口水不断吐出，他无助地用手拍打Orm的手臂，试图挣脱Orm的钳制，但最终，他的呼吸还是停止了，Alpha的头软软地倒在一侧，血沫还残留在他的嘴角。

Orm将那个被他拧断脖子的Alpha丢开——缺水还是削弱了他的力量——他从Alpha的身上翻出牢门的钥匙，用他的枪支打断了锁铐在他身上的铁链，他还扒下了Alpha身上的衣服套在身上——Orm不清楚这个地方究竟有多少敌人，没有了三叉戟和他的头盔并且远离海洋让他变得虚弱，他必须用别的方法逃出去。Orm撑着自己的身体重新站了起来，他先是站着适应了一会儿双脚站在陆地上的感觉，然后才踹开脚边的尸体向外走去。

Orm将帽檐压低挡住自己的脸，躲避地表人守卫和人群，在等待了一段时间后，Orm躲在转弯处抓住一个独自一人行走的地表人，他单手掐住地表人的脖子将他砸在墙上，用不断收紧的手指阻断了地表人的求救和尖叫，在地表人胡乱挥动双手想要触碰腰间一个矩形小机器时，Orm扭断了他的一只手。

“嘘……”，Orm将食指抵在自己的嘴唇上示意地表人保持安静，“如果你能保持安静并告诉我我想要的，我保证不会伤害你，别想着呼救，在你发出声音前我就能像刚才扭断你的手那样扭断你的脖子。”

“能保证做到就点头。”

被掐在脖子上的手剥夺了呼吸的地表人急忙点头，他在Orm松手之后摔坐在地上揉着自己的鼻子急促呼吸着，短时间的窒息和缺氧令他大脑发空，身体也虚软下来。

“我的三叉戟和头盔在哪？”

“你是……咳……你是那个怀孕的亚特兰蒂斯人”，地表人揉着自己的脖子断断续续地说。

“我的东西在哪？”，Orm开始感到不耐烦，他想要尽可能快的离开这个该死的鬼地方，回到亚特兰蒂斯，长时间远离海洋不仅让他变得虚弱，他的女儿也受到了影响，这让Omega变得焦虑且暴躁起来，“从哪能出去？”

“你的东西被那些科学家带去实验室研究了”，被Orm威胁的地表人在喘过气后迅速回答，“从这里直走三分钟左右，往上走五层楼，右拐就可以出去了。”

“海洋离这里有多远？”

“大约向南走五公里就到了。”

Orm感到有些不可思议，这些地表人居然将他关在离海洋这么近的地方。

“我把你想知道的都告诉你了，现在你能放我走了吧。”地表人惊恐地看着他。

“不”，Orm再次掐住站起来的地表人的脖子并不断加重力道，“我没说过我会放你活着离开。”

==

“找到清道夫了”，钢骨调出水下侦测机的画面和大量资料，“这是战争港，它是一个废旧U型潜艇基地坚固的掩体底下藏着一堆维修船闸，自从44年末纳粹废弃之后就没有在使用了，但现在我们的侦测机勘察到了一艘潜艇停靠在这。我骇进了这艘潜艇的系统，发现清道夫在半个小时前回到了这艘潜艇里。”

“我现在就去”，Arthur挥手示意Tula跟上，他已经发现了Murk不见踪影，但他现在没时间管这个，救回Orm才是最重要的事，“Tula，叫上漂流者小队，让他们在挪威海岸集合。”

“遵命，陛下。”

“联盟能帮忙，海王”，Clark说，“多一个帮手总是好的。”

“谢了，超人。”

==

Orm甩开三叉戟上插着的最后一个阻挡他的地表人的尸体，最后一批追兵的尸体倒在他身边，冰凉的雨水混进了由猩红鲜血积成的一小滩血洼，那些地表人以为他们能把他当作引诱Arthur踏入陷阱的诱饵，但他们搞错了一件事——作为一个远离海洋许久的处于孕期的Omega，Orm并没有他们想的那么虚弱和脆弱，他不需要Arthur来救他，但他会和Arthur并肩作战。Orm仰起头，他能嗅到在地表世界污浊的空气中隐藏着的海水的味道——他快到家了。与此同时，他和Arthur的精神连结变得越来越清晰，他能感知到Arthur就在附近——Arthur就要找到他了。他用三叉戟撑着疲惫不已的身体行走，无视道路两边周围地表人惊诧的眼神。有几个地表人想靠近他，他们说他需要帮助，但Orm并没有理会，他甩开任何试图触碰他的地表人径直走向海边。

他纵身跃入海水中。

[Arthur！]

正在靠近海床上的那艘潜艇的Arthur猛地停了下来转身迅速向上游去。

Tula和正义联盟见状也跟了上去。

“你们的国王怎么了？”绿灯侠游在Tula身边问道，他是第一次见到亚特兰蒂斯人，也是第一次和海王见面，除了知道他们是来解救某个亚特兰蒂斯贵族，其他情况他完全搞不明白。

“我不知道。”

“那你就这么跟上去了？”

Tula加快速度甩开了绿灯侠，她现在没心情和这个地表人闲谈。

“现在不是让你找人聊天的休息时间，绿灯侠”，蝙蝠侠也超过了绿灯侠，“跟上。”

“好吧，好吧”

[Arthur！]

Arthur接住冲向他的Orm将他抱进怀中，Alpha有些粗鲁地吻住伴侣的双唇，他们紧紧地搂抱在一起，失而复得的喜和暖热悦在他们的精神连结里回荡，因长时间的焦虑就恐惧而冰凉的身体在此时重新温暖起来。

[我能感觉到你越来越近，但我以为你在那艘潜艇里，但是……]，Arthur与Orm额头相抵，[你逃出来了。]

[地表人以为他们能把你引进陷阱，但他们低估了我]，Orm忍不住闭上双眼呼吸着包围在身边的Alpha信息素，这是这段时间以来他第一次感到安心，[而你找到我了，Arthur。]

[你到家了，吾爱，我会让黑蝠鲼和清道夫为他们做的一切付出代价]

“亚特兰蒂斯的子民！”，Arthur一只手与Orm十指紧扣，另一只手举起三叉戟对随后到达的Tula，漂流者小队以及亚特兰蒂斯的士兵宣布，“我的伴侣已经平安归来，现在是时候让清道夫和黑蝠鲼还有他们的同伙为此出代价了，只有鲜血可使呼声上达众神！”

“今日，敌人的鲜血将染红七海，敌人的哀嚎痛哭将回荡在亚特兰蒂斯的每一个角落”，Orm浮在Arthur身旁，和他的Alpha一样将三叉戟高高举起，沾染在他身上的敌人的血液和在海水中四散开，“崛起吧，亚特兰蒂斯！”

tbc

*蓝环章鱼的毒素类似于河豚，但是比河豚的毒素强很多很多，一般在人身上是立刻死亡，但是放在亚特兰蒂斯人身上应该是使其昏迷。  
看到Payne有人知道要发生什么了吗！


	12. Chapter 12

12

“这不对”，在他们重新下潜至海底后，超人用X射线扫描了整艘潜艇，“里面根本没有人，只有……退后！里面都是炸弹！”

“这是他们为你准备的陷阱，Arthur”，Orm面色阴郁，“但他们低估了我，他们会后悔犯下如此低级愚昧的错误。”

“是的”，Arthur握住Orm的手，低头吻了吻伴侣的嘴角安抚疲惫焦躁的伴侣，一手揽在Orm的腰间帮助Omega支撑疲惫不已的身体，他能感知到长达半个月的囚禁和前不久的逃脱极大的消耗了Orm的体力，并让他的弟弟处于较为虚弱的状态，“他们低估了你，我会保证他们为此付出代价，但Ormi，现在你必须休息。”

[我会的]，Orm倚靠在Arthur身上，他的确需要时间来恢复体力，他们的女儿也需要他休整一段时间并补充大量的营养。

[我们马上就能回家了，Ormi]，Arthur再次亲吻Orm的额头。

“只要我们试图打开这艘潜艇的舱门或者是撬开舱壁”，钢骨控制了整艘潜艇的系统，“这些炸弹就会被引爆。”

“开启爆音隧道把它弄回联盟的实验室”，蝙蝠侠对钢骨说，“拆掉这些炸弹，弄清清道夫的武器来源。”

在绿灯侠的配合下，联盟小心翼翼地将载满炸弹的潜艇传送至联盟的实验室里，蝙蝠侠扭过头想和依旧紧紧贴靠在一起的Arthur和Orm说什么，但Arthur的通讯器打断了他。

“吾王Arthur，噢，Orm殿下！”，Vulko图的像从通讯器上浮现出来，他的神色居然带上了难得一见的慌乱，“地表人的潜艇突破了我们的边境防线！”

“在边境巡逻的军队呢？”，Orm不敢相信他听到了什么。

“Murk将军带走了突击队和一小部分军队，说是……要去寻找您，殿下”

他们以最快的速度赶回了亚特兰蒂斯，正义联盟和Tula以及漂流者小队也紧跟在他们身后，数十艘潜艇浮在亚特兰蒂斯的海域里，不断发射炮弹炸毁亚特兰蒂斯的建筑，大量带着潜水头盔的地表人在海水中与亚特兰蒂斯的士兵扭打搏杀。有很大一部分地表人被亚特兰蒂斯的士兵拽下头盔淹死在海水中，然而他们也用自己的武器杀掉了不少亚特兰蒂斯人，地表人和亚特兰蒂斯人的尸体漂浮在海水中，鲜血染红了整片海域。

“国王陛下和Orm殿下回来了！”一个士兵大喊。

“陛下，殿下”，Vulko游到Arthur和Orm身边弯腰行礼，“他们偷袭了我们的边境，炸毁了我们的哨站使一部分军队无法即时到达。”

“我会让他们停下来，Tula，带领你的漂流者小队掩护伤员，将他们送回医疗海港”，Arthur下令，“Vulko，你来带领军队阻止他们的进攻，我会亲自把黑蝠鲼和清道夫从他们藏身的潜艇里揪出来解决他们。”

“军队由我带领”，Orm说。

“你需要休息，Ormi”，Arthur皱眉，他完全不赞同这个主意，“你太累了。”

[我会没事的]，Orm坚持，[亚特兰蒂斯的子民需要看到我们回来了，他们需要我们的带领。]

在Orm的坚持下，Arthur最终同意了，他低头与Orm额头相抵，鼻尖厮磨，借此抒发对彼此的爱意和支持，随后，Arthur望着Orm骑上刚刚唤来的沧龙的背上，游至交战的中心救下一个被地表人围攻的亚特兰蒂斯的士兵。Orm用三叉戟刺穿了一个地表人的身体将他甩开，顺势击倒几个意图靠近他的地表人，而他身下的沧龙也撕咬着扯碎一个试图偷袭Orm的地表人。

“殿下！”被救下的士兵激动地说。

“亚特兰蒂斯的子民们！”Orm举起三叉戟怒喝，“地表人偷袭了我们，炸毁我们的建筑，屠杀我们的子民，是时候反击了，他们必须付出鲜血的代价，偿还他们的罪孽！”

“进攻！”

受到鼓舞的士兵在Orm的领导下冲向潜艇，后面赶来的军队也紧跟着他们与地表人厮杀起来。Orm用三叉戟打断一艘潜艇的螺旋桨，划破潜艇的舱壁，使潜艇向海床坠落，随后，他转身冲向其他潜艇，用同样的技俩破坏潜艇的结构，使之坠落并被海水淹没

超人朝坠落的潜艇冲了过去，即使这些人并不无辜，但他不能放任这些人被海水活生生淹死，他和神奇女侠、绿灯侠、闪电侠还有钢骨合作着救起那些潜艇里的幸存者将他们捆起来送上蝙蝠侠驾驶的蝙蝠潜艇里。

Arthur冲向最大的一艘蝠鲼式潜艇，他跳到潜艇的顶端，试图撕开舱门跳进去。

“你来得比我预料的早，海王”

Arthur躲过从潜艇左翼跳出试图袭击他的黑蝠鲼，他站在潜艇上，直视黑蝠鲼和另一个穿的像铁桶一样的人类。

“看来你已经找到了你的伴侣”，黑蝠鲼瞥了正率领军队摧毁潜艇的Orm一眼，“那些炸弹估计也没能没给你带来麻烦。”

“你犯下了一个致命的错误，黑蝠鲼。”Arthur摆出进攻的姿态。

“是吗？”，黑蝠鲼猛地跳到一旁对那个穿的像贴铁桶一样的潜水服的人类大喊，“清道夫，把那个该死的东西放出来！”

随着他的话音刚落，有什么东西被从潜艇里放了出来并以极快的速度冲向Arthur。Arthur横握三叉戟挡在面前，击开只差一点距离就要碰到他脸上的一只红色利爪——那是一只下身有着类似于鳗鱼一般的红黑斑鱼尾的类人怪物。当发现自己的进攻被Arthur挡住后，怪物咆哮着在海水中翻动身体，甩动鱼尾击向Arthur。

解决了大部分潜艇的Orm在寻找Arthur时注意到了这一幕，他抚摸沧龙的颈部，驱使沧龙赶往那艘蝠鲼式潜艇的顶部，Orm站到Arthur身边，和他的Alpha直面那个怪物和其他敌人。

[那是什么，Ormi]，Arthur在他们的精神连接里问，他以为这是他从未见过的亚特兰蒂斯的物种，[海沟族的一种吗？]

[不……这东西不是海沟族的]，Orm皱眉，他从未见过这样的生物，[这不是亚特兰蒂斯的物种，它不属于七海中的任何一种物种。]

Arthur往怪物柔软的腹部上砸了一拳，顺势抓住那个怪物的尾巴想把它甩出去，这也的确奏效了——但仅是维持了一小会儿——下一个瞬间，怪物就在他们的眼前彻底消失，如同刚刚它的出现是他们的幻觉一般。Arthur和Orm背靠背紧贴在一起，防范着周围的情况，这时，黑蝠鲼和清道夫扑了上来和他们扭打在一起，Arthur被黑蝠鲼缠住了，而Orm也被清道夫挡下。

“你以为你可以阻挡我吗，地表人”，Orm轻蔑地说，“你太弱小了。”

“不，亚特兰蒂斯人”，清道夫举起双手挡在身前用颇为用坚硬的潜水盔甲挡下Orm的攻击，但那力道还是迫使他退后了数步，“你以为我会一个人对付你吗？”

[Arthur！]Orm察觉到了水流不正常的变动。

精神连结让他们的思维紧密连结在一起，几乎就在Orm警告他的同时，Arthur猛地转身挡下出现在他身后的利爪，和怪物纠缠扭打在一起，Orm则在怪物试图甩动那条过长的鱼尾袭击Arthur的后背时用三叉戟刺穿了那条鱼尾。大量的鲜血从伤口处喷涌而出，怪物张开布满獠牙的嘴尖叫着扭动起庞大的身躯，它晃动头部想要咬断Arthur的手，但Arthur在它成功之前用拳头狠狠地砸在它脸上将怪物击退。黑蝠鲼和清道夫趁机冲了过来，在怪物的帮助下，Arthur被黑蝠鲼和怪物牵制住无法抽身，Orm也只得独自一人对付清道夫，还要时不时躲避怪物尾巴的偷袭。

Arthur硬接下黑蝠鲼踹在他背后上的一脚并用三叉戟刺穿了怪物的腹部，但怪物再次消失了。

“没办法了是吗？”，黑蝠鲼和Arthur缠打在一起，他用那把他祖父留下来的匕首在Arthur的胸膛上开了个不浅的口子，“你和你的Omega婊子，还有你们 的孩子，都会死在这里，就像我的父亲葬身海底一样！”

“这永远也不会发生”，Arthur一把掐住黑蝠鲼的脖子将他砸在潜艇上，但当他想继续时，怪物再次出现，它张开布满獠牙的嘴咬住Arthur的手臂，用利爪勒住Arthur的脖子带着他一起消失了。

Arthur在不断下沉，坠入一片漆黑无光的虚无，这既不是海洋也不是陆地，而是一种异物，似水非水，它无边无际且不受任何传统流体力学的束缚。这片似水的虚无中回荡的着都是水中没有的东西——它回荡着思绪。Arthur能感受到怪兽的愤怒，那是一种纯粹的狂暴，超越了所有的理智和本性——他懂了，正是这片似水的虚无使得这个怪物处于永远无法停息的狂暴和愤怒中，它寄生在它的灵魂中生根发芽，释放出所有阴暗和丑恶，不，怪物根本不是怪物，他是一个人类，一个被某种邪恶的东西寄生了的人类。这片虚无使Arthur感到窒息，他试图抵抗这片虚无和怪物勒在他脖子上的利爪带来的窒息感，但他的身体越来越沉重……

[你在哪，Arthur？]，Orm的声音惊醒了Arthur，[Arthur！]

[我没事，Ormi]，Arthur清醒过来，他反手抓住怪物勒在他脖子上的利爪逼迫怪物松手并狠击怪物的脑袋，Alpha趁机翻身绕到怪物身后用三叉戟勒住怪物的脖子击晕了这个怪物，他拽住重新变回人类的“怪物”的手臂不断上游，试图摆脱这片漆黑无光的虚无。

Orm侧过身躲过两枚炮弹，清道夫的盔甲确实足够坚硬，但他本人太弱小了，他甚至不知道什么叫做战斗。尽管Orm已经极度疲惫了，但对付这样的地表人对他来说还不算什么问题，趁着清道夫仍未收回手臂，Orm一脚踹在地表人的小腿上将他击倒，又用三叉戟将地表人的手臂钉死在潜艇的顶部。

“你的伴侣会死去”，黑蝠鲼重新站了起来漂浮在海水中，看着将清道夫踩在脚下的Orm，“你也会和他一起死去，亚特兰蒂斯会和你们一共灭亡。”

“这只会发生在你的梦里，地表人”，Orm拔出三叉戟，把清道夫踹了出去，在潜艇旁徘徊的沧龙一跃而起张口咬住清道夫，它的尖牙刺破了坚硬的金属，大量的鲜血从潜水盔甲中喷涌而出，如同猩红的雾气一般散在海水里，“而你会和你的同伙一起死在这里。”

黑蝠鲼的战斗技巧比清道夫强上很多，而Orm的身体却因为在陆地上被关了一段时间而较为虚弱，再加上他的体力也在经历过一系列的打斗之后消耗得颇为严重，他变得越来越吃力。

“你们会一起死。”黑蝠鲼冲向Orm。

Orm用三叉戟撑着自己的身体站了起来，他很累，但他不能倒下。

突然间，原本消失了的Arthur拽着一个浑身赤裸的人类挡在Orm和黑蝠鲼中间，Alpha把人类甩到一边和黑蝠鲼重新扭打在一起，他一脚踹在黑蝠鲼的手腕上迫使黑蝠鲼松开武器，在黑蝠鲼试图用头盔射出射线攻击他和Orm时，他抓住黑蝠鲼的脖子将他甩了出去砸在一块巨大的海底岩石上。

“黑蝠鲼，你会为绑架了我的伴侣，杀害亚特兰蒂斯人付出代价”，Arthur跳到岩石上用三叉戟的戟尖抵在黑蝠鲼的咽喉处以防他逃跑，“你会被带回亚特兰蒂斯接受审判，偿还你犯下的罪行。”

“不”，黑蝠鲼拉开了藏在他腰后的一枚炸弹的引线。

Arthur被炸弹的冲击波冲了出去，而黑蝠鲼在趁机再次逃走。Arthur并没有追赶黑蝠鲼，他转身回到Orm身边，扶着自己精疲力尽的伴侣坐到沧龙身上，他搂住Orm让他靠在自己的肩上。

“Vulko！”Arthur对赶来的谋臣喊道，“把这个人类带回医疗海湾，他被某种东西寄生了。”

“我认识他”，Orm盯着那张颇为熟悉的脸，“他是在那个糟糕地方里唯一对我展现出善意的地表人，他给了我水。”

“那他应该在亚特兰蒂斯得到救治”，Arthur握紧Orm的手，他感激这个人帮助了他的伴侣，Arthur已经无法想象如果失去Orm他的生活会变成什么样，他爱Orm，他的兄弟，他的灵魂伴侣——Orm已经是他灵魂中不容分割的一部分了，“我感激他。”

Arthur驱使Orm的沧龙带着他和他的伴侣赶到医疗海湾——感谢众神让这只属于Orm的沧龙终于愿意听一次他的指挥——他小心翼翼地将Orm平放到被紧急清理出来的病床上，让医生为Orm进行包扎和诊疗。

“他会没事的，吾王”，医生在Orm的伤口上敷上红海藻并包扎起来，“殿下只是有些虚弱，对水和营养的缺失让胎儿不得不从他的身体里汲取她需要的营养和水分，殿下需要卧床休息至少一周，而红海藻会让这些伤口在三天之内愈合，公主殿下也没事，她依旧十分健康，只是需要补充大量营养。”

“现在我得去为其他伤员治疗了，陛下，殿下。”

Arthur拉起Orm的手，轻吻他的手背，精神连接将他的担忧和爱意传递至Orm的大脑里，他同样可以感知到Orm对他的爱意和依赖。Orm握住Arthur的手将Alpha的手掌轻轻压在他隆起的腹部上，他们紧紧依偎在一起，分享彼此的体温和情感思绪。Orm放松自己疲惫不堪的身体，将自己缩进Arthur的怀抱中，他的Omgea本能因与他的Alpha长时间分离而疼痛，他静静地嗅着Alpha身上的信息素，享受灵魂终于回归完整和温暖。

“我很抱歉我没保护好你”，Arthur亲吻Orm的额头和太阳穴，他看起来内疚极了，“这是我的错。”

“不，这不是你的错”，Orm捧住伴侣的脸颊亲吻他的鼻尖，“我们谁也没想到，但我已经回来了，你找到了我，Arthur，这是地表人的错，他们也为此付出了代价。”

“我不能再承受一次失去你的恐惧，吾爱”，Arthur顺势吻住Orm的双唇，他的手掌在Orm隆起的腹部上轻轻抚摸，而他的女儿也像感知到他一般轻轻踢着Orm的肚子和她的父亲打招呼。温暖的手掌和一下又一下轻柔的抚摸让本就十分疲惫的Orm逐渐被睡意吞噬，他的头一点一点地靠在Arthur的胸膛上。

“你是支撑我在七海中前行的动力，我生命的指南针和灯塔。”

[你不会失去我，Arthur，永远，我属于你]，Orm想，他知道Arthur能“听”到他，[我们属于彼此。]

他沉睡在Arthur的怀中。

温暖，安心。

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13

Orm醒来时发现自己正躺在他和Arthur的卧室里，或者说，他正躺在他们的床上，睡Arthur的怀抱中。Omega慵懒地吻了吻伴侣的下巴，抬起双手舒展身体，体力耗尽后带来的身体的酸痛令他难得产生了想要躺在床上休息一天的想法，他们的女儿在他的腹中频繁地翻动，用小小的脚掌轻踢他的肚子——她天生就是一个出色的亚特兰蒂斯战士，Orm想，毫无疑问。

“早安”，在Orm亲吻他的那一刻便醒来的Arthur含糊地说，他在弟弟的额头上印下一个早安吻，手掌与Orm的手交叠一起抚在Omega的肚子上，“睡得还好吗，Ormi？”

“很好”，Orm回答，在亚特兰蒂斯人出色的自愈能力和覆盖在伤口上的红海藻的帮助下，他身上的伤口已经开始结痂，而除去肌肉的酸痛，Orm认为他好的不能再好了。他将鼻尖贴在Arthur的锁骨间轻嗅，呼吸着熟悉的Alpha信息素并通过两人肌肤相贴处汲取Arthur身上的温暖，而Arthur则将嘴唇贴在了他后颈处的腺体上轻吻，时不时用舌头舔过印在腺体上的属于他的牙印标记。

无需言语，精神连结忠诚地将他们的情感与思绪传递给彼此，他们静静地依偎在床上，唇齿交缠间交换了一个又一个亲吻，相贴的体温温暖着彼此。衣物不知何时被除去，Arthur握住Orm的手一同握住了他们勃起的阴茎缓缓撸动，两根滚烫的阴茎贴在一起磨蹭，Arthur的指尖擦过伴侣的阴茎头部敏感的小口划着圈刮蹭——这让Orm全身紧绷着战栗起来。

“Arthur”，Orm将额头抵在Arthur的下巴上低声喘息，他忍不住挺腰将阴茎送入他们相握的手中，被迫困于陆地上并与他的Alpha分隔的日子对于一个怀孕的亚特兰蒂斯的Omega来说并非易事，他想念Arthur，想念他的Alpha，他的伴侣，他需要一些肌肤相贴的真实的触碰。

“我在这。”

Arthur感知到了Orm的思绪和情感，他亲昵地蹭着伴侣的脸颊，炙热的呼吸喷在Orm柔软的耳垂上，他将那软软的耳垂含住嘴中舔咬至红热，并时不时亲吻Omega的颈侧和脸颊，他的手极具技巧性地撸动着两根阴茎，有时，他的手指还会往下滑动，轻轻揉捏Omega的阴囊，为他的伴侣带来更多快感和享受。

他们的呼吸交缠在一起，肌肤相贴，柔软的被子早已在他们的动作间被搅成一团踢到一边，四周的温度仿佛因他们满溢而出的情感和热情的动作升高了几度。在他们交握着的双手的共同努力下，被仔细爱抚撸动的两根滚烫的阴茎抽搐着迎来了美妙的高潮，Orm溢出一声满足的喟叹，瘫软在Arthur环抱在他腰间的手臂上，他的阴茎重新软下，浊白的精液从他们的指间溢出。Arthur将自己的鼻尖抵在Orm的鼻尖上蹭着，他闭着双眼粗喘着等待高潮余韵的过去，随后，他随手从床沿上抓起一块织物为他和Orm清理身体并把那块织物丢到床下。

Arthur重新在床上躺好并将Orm搂进怀里，他注意到了Omega日益丰腴的胸膛，Alpha将温热的手掌覆在了伴侣的胸部上，小心地按了按。

“别碰，Arthur”，Orm嘶了一声，胸部被摁压带来的疼痛可不是那么好受，自怀孕以来，他的胸部逐渐变得丰腴，结实的胸肌也变得柔软起来，而就在最近，他的胸部开始隐隐涨痛，哪怕是轻柔的布料摩擦在他的胸部上也会使敏感的乳头挺立起来并带来丝丝疼痛感。

“会痛吗？”Arthur盯着那Orm的乳尖。

“显而易见”，Orm回答。

“所以……你会？”

“是的”，Orm低吼一声打断了Arthur，他的脸上泛上些许红色。

Arthur在暗自赞叹着，他好奇且轻柔地揉捏Omega丰腴的胸肉，仔细感受手掌中细腻柔软的触感，下一刻，他的头上就挨了一掌。

“停下！”，Orm的脸烫的几乎就像是烧起来了一样，他威胁道。

“好吧好吧”，Arthur恋恋不舍地捏了捏挺立的乳尖——这让他的头顶再次被拍了一掌。

“你的那些地表人‘朋友’呢？”，Orm拽起被子盖在自己身上，对着情不自禁地盯着自己胸口看的Arthur翻了个违反王室礼仪规定的白眼，“还有地表人偷袭我们带来的损失和混乱的善后与重建工作怎么样了。”

“正义联盟？”，Arthur回答，“我让他们先回到陆地上去了，之后我们会找时间和他们讨论关于亚特兰蒂斯和陆地正式接触的问题。至于重建工作，我已经让Vulko主管这事了，当然了，Swatt负责监督重建工作的进展，Tula则负责边境的安全和巡逻，亚特兰蒂斯护卫队会保证亚特兰蒂斯的日常治安。”

“现在你的确算是个合格的国王了”，Orm看起来颇为满意。

“我有和你提过你教得有多好吗？”，Arthur握起弟弟的手轻吻他的指尖和手背。

“现在你告诉我了”，Orm的轻声说，他的脸上显露出了温柔的笑意，但很快，Omega像是回想起什么，表情重新变得严肃，“Murk回来了吗？”

“我将他暂时关进了监狱等候审判”，Arthur叹了口气，Murk的不服从实在让他伤透了脑筋，“他暂时被剥夺了将军的职位，而亚特兰蒂斯先锋军现在也暂时归于Tula管理。”

“Murk必须学会尊重你，尊重他的国王”，Orm同样叹息一声，尽管Murk是他最忠心的下属，他赞赏认同Murk为亚特兰蒂斯作出的贡献，但他这次的行为的确也为亚特兰蒂斯带来了巨大的危害和威胁，他不能无视这些，“他了解亚特兰蒂斯的法律，他必须受罚。”

“但我可以酌情考虑对吗”，Arthur握住Orm的手，“我想降职是个不错的选择，毕竟他是个出色的战士。”

“你越来越擅长这些了”，Orm挑眉。

“我有一个好老师”，Arthur谦虚道，他将双唇印在Orm的颈侧，舔吻那块苍白的皮肤，而Orm躺在Arthu的怀里侧过头亲吻Alpha的太阳穴和耳朵。

“我能开始第二轮吗？”Arthur拽开了盖在他们身上的被子。

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14  
*产乳暗示，明天会有一篇产乳play番外*  
预产期的临近带来了更多的不适，抽筋使Orm时常在深夜因疼痛而惊醒，臃肿沉重的肚子也让Omega频繁失眠。精神连结让Arthur能清晰地感受到伴侣的不适和烦躁，Alpha希望他能帮自己的伴侣减轻或是承担这种不适感，因此，在Orm入睡前，Arthur都会坐在床尾将Orm的脚掌握在掌心里，一边缓缓释放出Alpha信息素安抚Omega，一边为他按摩水肿的脚踝和小腿直至Orm陷入沉睡。

随后，他会从背后搂住侧睡的Orm将他带入怀中，抱着他的Omega入睡。

他们都喜欢这样。

“胎儿的发育状况非常不错”，Rodin医生一边翻阅着手里的产检记录一边示意Orm站上体重秤，“水肿和抽筋是正常情况，你们不需要太过担心。”

“您只需要多加休息，避免长时间站立就行了，殿下，睡前您可以让Arthur陛下帮助您抬高双腿活动，睡眠时最好采取左侧卧位，”医生看起来对Orm的身体状况和产检表上的各项数据颇为满意，“但如果水肿发展到大腿及以上的部位就需要立刻通知我”

“我会的”，Arthur的表情和语气严肃认真得仿佛他正和正义联盟再次面对天启星的袭击。

Orm对此毫不怀疑，自从清道夫和黑蝠鲼那件事暂时告一段落，他安全地回到亚特兰蒂斯以后，Alpha的保护欲强烈得上升到了一个新的层次——他时刻都围绕在Orm身边，不愿让伴侣离开自己的视线范围。每一天，Arthur都会记录下Orm的各项身体数据并且和之前的数据进行对比——他甚至专门准备了一个本子用来记录——更严重的是，出于Alpha天性和强烈保护欲的影响，Arthur对于每一个接近Orm，他临产的伴侣的人都抱有敌意和警惕，他不喜欢其他人太过靠近他的伴侣。

“你的胸围增加了不少”，医生突然用两根手指摁了摁Orm的在怀孕后丰腴了不少的胸膛。

本能先于理性做出了反应，站在一旁的Arthur猛地向前一步，对着Rodin医生低吼一声，露出尖牙警告医生将手从他的伴侣身上移开。

“我无意冒犯，陛下”，医生很快就将手指移开了，她缓缓向旁移动，举起双手示意她不会再随意触碰Orm。

[放松，Arthur]，Orm握住Arthur的手通过他们的精神连结安抚Alpha，Arthur过于强烈的保护欲使他有时颇为烦恼，甚至造成了一两场小争吵，但他不得不承认，他喜欢被Arthur像个粘人的䲟鱼一般围绕着的感觉，也喜欢Alpha将注意力全部集中于他身上的温暖感受，[Rodin医生只是在检查。]

“抱歉，医生”，在本能支配下反应过来的Arthur略感尴尬的咳嗽一声，他反握住Orm的手捏了捏Omega的手指并站到Orm身旁注视着自己的伴侣，“你可以继续了，医生。”

“这是可以理解的，陛下，Alpha对自己正处于孕期的伴侣总会有着远超出正常情况的保护欲”，医生站了回来，她小心翼翼地用手指摁压Orm的胸部，在注意到Orm皱眉后，她重新拿起产检表在上面书写，“在我摁压时，您的胸口有疼痛感吗，Orm殿下?”

“是的”

“积攒的奶水引起是疼痛感是正常的，”医生总结，“如果近期出现泌乳现象也不用担心，殿下。”

“泌乳?”Arthur看起来十分疑惑，就像是在路上正常的走着却被陌生人在脸上狠揍了一拳一样。

“是的”，医生摘下手套，“泌乳，孕晚期十分常见的现象。”

“你会分泌奶水?”Arthur又问了Orm一遍，他看起来困惑不已，又或者像是被惊喜和震惊砸坏了脑袋。

“是的，我会”，Orm咬牙切齿地低声吼道，他不喜欢思考他是否会产生奶水这个问题，更不喜欢和Arthur讨论这个，“现在闭嘴，不要再提这个，Arthur！”

“喔”，接下来Arthur都没再发声，他似乎在思考着什么，而Orm则拒绝通过精神连结感知Arthur到底在思考什么——他很清楚Alpha想的绝对不是什么好事。

产检结束后，Arthur和Orm一同去往灯塔——他们上次的家庭聚餐被打断了，而这让Atlanna很不满意，他们的母亲要求他们在近期尽快回家将家庭聚餐补上。晚餐一如上次一般丰盛，整张老旧的木桌上摆满了冒着热气的美味菜肴，烤好的羊腿占据了中心位置，Atlanna和Orm都喜欢的海鲜刺生也被摆在餐桌上最显眼的位置共享。

“也就是说你的预产期快到了吗，Ormi”，Atlanna温柔地注视着小儿子高高隆起的腹部，她站起身为两个儿子盛了更多的意面。

“是的，母亲”，Orm回答，他看起来彻底融入了这里，Omega没有拒绝Thomas摸一摸他的腹部的请求，他甚至和他聊起了关于他和Arthur以后扶养女儿的打算和计划。他们坐在一起享用晚餐，愉快地交谈着，讨论他腹中的女儿的的名字，Arthur大笑着亲吻Orm的脸颊和嘴角，和Thomas碰杯灌下一杯杯啤酒，而Orm则和他的母亲，Atlanna讨论起亚特兰蒂斯未来的发展和与陆地建立交流的合理性并在时不时叉起他们的伴侣盛到他们的碗碟里的食物。壁炉里燃烧着的木柴噼里啪啦地响着，与刀叉和盘碟的碰撞声奏成温暖的交响曲，陆地和海洋在此处交汇，地表人和亚特兰蒂斯人也在此组合成一个家庭。

也许他们完全不同，本不该走在一起，也不该爱上彼此，成为彼此的灵魂港湾，但在众神的见证和撮合下，他们的命运交织在一起并最终归属于彼此。

晚餐后，Arthur和Orm一起住进了Arthur小时候的房间里，房间的墙上仍贴着很多张老旧的Alpha最喜欢的乐团的海报，在为Orm按摩了脚踝之后，他们躺在对于两个人来说拥挤了不少的床铺上，Arthur从背后搂着他的弟弟，他的伴侣，不断在Omega颈后的腺体上落下温热的亲吻，用气味反复标记Orm——他想要所有人都清楚Orm是他的伴侣，他的Omega，他孩子的母亲。

愈发臃肿沉重的肚子总是让Orm疲惫不已，他缩进Arthur怀抱中，让自己的背部紧贴着Alpha滚烫的胸膛，安心地呼吸着Alpha的信息素并将有些冰凉的双脚挤进Alpha的腿中试图用Alpha的体温温暖自己。

“你的房间蠢透了”，Orm观察着四周的情况，“看来你的幼稚是从幼儿时期一直保留到现在的，Arthur。”

“我觉得我的房间挺好的”，Arthur佯装不满地咬了咬Orm的侧颈并在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印，随后，Alpha伸手从床头上摸下一个座头鲸玩偶塞进Orm的手里。

“你知道这玩意蠢透了，Arthur”，Orm这么说着，但他并没有丢开这个玩偶，“这太傻了，我不是需要哄的幼儿。”

“嘿，我小时候可喜欢这个了，它可是我收藏的‘珍宝’之一”，Arthur用鼻尖磨蹭着Orm的颈窝——这动作引起了Orm的一阵战栗，“我们的女儿以后也可以抱着它睡觉，而现在，我先交由你保管。”

“一个玩偶？”

“我最喜欢的一个玩偶”，Arthur将自己撑在Orm的上方并认真的注视着Omega的眼睛，夜晚的星光在他的眼中倒映闪烁着，爱意像海面上的月光一般翻涌在他的眼眸里，“我最喜欢的东西理应交由我的挚爱保管。”

“我们开始于一个奇特的连结和责任感”，Arthur说，“我不知道众神是否起到了什么作用，但后来，对你的爱意像七海涌动的海水一般淹没了我，我爱你，Ormi，这是我无法否认也不愿否认的。”

沉默在狭小的房间里回荡着，爱意却随着这阵沉默闪烁得愈发明显，他们注视着彼此，所有的感情在此刻全部倾泻而出，精神连结将他们的感情和思想连结，他们感知着彼此的思绪，向彼此传递自己的爱意和情感。

“我的兄长，我的国王”，Orm这么回答，“我的Alpha。”

而Arthur已经得到了他想要的回应和全部。

他们拥吻着躺在这张拥挤的小床上，窗外的星光透过窗帘的缝隙洒落在床铺上，滚烫的身躯摩擦着，情感也在连结里交织缠绕。也许他们从不是同一类人，也许他们会有很多争执和分歧，但他们终归是属于彼此的灵魂伴侣，他们的爱将支撑着他们在七海和陆地前行，他们会一同带领亚特兰蒂斯重新走向辉煌。

他们早已得到了渴望的一切。  
tbc


	15. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳play+哺乳情节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇番外！

番外1

Orm轻轻拍着Nakoa的背部，哄着刚刚吃饱，心满意足地闭上眼睛的女儿入睡，Nakoa像只奶猫一样懒洋洋地打了几个软绵绵的饱嗝，她窝在Orm的怀中，饱腹感和怀抱的温暖令她昏昏欲睡。

婴儿的胃口不大，这使得越来越多剩余的奶水在Orm的胸口积攒却无法疏解，因此，Orm穿着的长袍的胸口处总是会被溢出的一小部分奶水濡湿，而其余大量的奶水仍堵塞在Omega的胸肉中引起难以忍受的疼痛感。

疼痛并非无法忍受，但时常出现于胸口处的奶渍却让Orm倍感尴尬羞耻。作为一个受过良好礼仪教育的亚特兰蒂斯王族兼亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王，这无疑极大的损伤了Orm的自尊心，这种情绪通过精神连结传到Arthur的脑子里，而Alpha向来将伴侣的愉悦和快乐视为重中之重，于是，帮助Orm解决涨奶问题成了Arthur列在每日任务清单里的首位。不需要任何多余的言语，精神连结已经将Orm在涨奶时的不适感告知了Arthur——这让Arthur总能既照顾到Orm的自尊心，又及时帮Orm解决涨奶问题。

同往常一样，在Orm将女儿哄入睡后，不得不在Orm给Nakoa喂奶时独自处理完亚特兰蒂斯政务的Arthur轻声进入了卧室并关上卧室门，他坐到堆着被子和枕头的床边，低头亲吻伴侣的额头和女儿的脸颊。Nakoa出生以后，Orm和Arthur决定共同照顾女儿，他们讨论并分配好了彼此要负责的事务，而Arthur决定他要担起更多的责任和工作——毕竟他的Omega才刚刚生产完，他需要休息。Orm的长袍已经在喂奶时被他自己解开了，女儿靠着他的胸膛酣睡，Omega相比之前丰腴了不少的胸肉则被遮掩在衣料和被子下。Arthur无法自控地把目光集中在Orm仍沾着奶渍的胸膛上，Alpha在脑海中不断回忆着那美好的触感，每当他用力吮吸因哺乳而涨大不少的红肿乳头时，在生产后愈发敏感的Orm会不自主地抬高腰部，用热情地动作鼓励、迎合他的操干，湿热的肠肉也会愈发夹紧，温热的奶水会在吮吸间涌进他的口腔，润湿他的唇舌。

Orm当然知道Arthur在想什么——他们总是清楚对方的想法——Omega的耳垂被染上了一层红，他皱起眉并拽高被子试图遮掩自己的胸口，但布料摩擦过刚刚被女儿吮吸的红肿乳头时激起了一瞬间的刺疼。

时刻注意着弟弟的Arthur发现了Orm脸上一瞬间的不自然，他伸出手搂住Orm将伴侣和女儿拥入怀中，一边温柔地亲吻Omega的颈侧和后颈的腺体，一边低头嗅着Omega腺体处散发着的带着一股奶香味的Omega信息素。Arthur释放出自己的Alpha信息素安抚着Orm，他缓缓扯开盖在Omega身上的被子，让Orm半裸的上身重新暴露在他的视线中——丰腴的胸肉将敞开的长袍顶出一个弧度，红肿的乳头上还沾着女儿在吮吸后遗留下的奶渍，而生育之后的腹部已经逐渐恢复了腹肌的轮廓。Arthur无法不爱这样的Orm，他的弟弟，他的伴侣，他孩子的母亲，强大残酷和母性的柔和同时糅合着存在于Omega身上——他可以在用三叉戟为敌人执行死刑的同时又耐心地为他们的女儿读睡前故事，哄着他们的女儿入睡——Arthur为这样的Orm着迷——当然了，这不表明Arthur就同意了Orm对陆地的过激论点。

“你在涨奶”，Arthur陈述，他小心翼翼地用手掌包裹起沾着奶渍的丰腴胸肉，并用拇指摩挲起红肿的乳头，“你感到疼痛，Ormi，你需要我的帮助。”

“如果有一天你能学会闭嘴就好了，Arthur”，Orm没好气地回答，尽管Arthur已经帮他吸过很多次了，但他依旧不喜欢和Arthur讨论涨奶这个问题——他认为这损害了他的威严。

“我想应该没有这一天”，Arthur低低地笑了起来，他按摩着Orm柔软丰腴的胸肉，用手指轻轻揉摁，指甲刮蹭敏感红肿的乳头，“另外，不用谢，吾爱，这是我该做的。”

Orm嘟囔着骂了一句——他依旧无法习惯Arthur的调笑——手指摁压涨奶的胸膛带来的疼痛感让他不是那么好受，Omega眉头紧皱，在Arthur的指甲刮蹭过乳尖时疼痛感会愈发明显，但隐藏在疼痛下隐约的快感也逐渐浮现，这让Orm一边想要抗拒，一边却情不自禁地抬起胸膛。

Arthur适时低头含住了Orm红肿挺立的乳头，他搂着Orm的腰示意Omega坐到他的腿上，随后Alpha先舔掉乳头上那层薄薄的奶渍，再用舌尖和牙齿舔咬拉扯，他用力地吮吸着那颗乳头试图吸出积攒在胸肉中的奶水——那是他们的女儿的食粮。另一侧的乳头被他夹在指尖碾揉拉扯，柔软的胸肉被挤得溢出指缝间，一些奶水被挤的从乳孔溢出，濡湿了Arthur的指缝。

疼痛和快感交织着自Orm的胸口往上侵蚀，刺激着他的大脑，但Nakoa仍被他抱着的事实让Orm始终保持着一丝清醒，他抬高Nakoa以避免Arthur和自己压到女儿。

“Arthur”，Orm左手的手指缠住了Arthur的头发，“先停下，让我把Nakoa放下。”

“不”，Arthur拒绝，“我们可以一起抱着她。”

“Nakoa睡着了”，Orm突然意识到Arthur想干什么，因此，他用上了命令的语气，“她需要回到婴儿床上睡觉，Arthur，停下。”

“我的回答仍是不”，Arthur猛地吸了吸乳头，堵塞的奶水被顺利地吸进了Alpha的嘴里，他的左手同时用力地掐了掐另一侧的乳头并不断用指甲刮磨着乳尖，奶水从乳孔处涌出，濡湿了Arthur的手掌，一线奶水顺着Orm身体的曲线缓缓向下流淌，润湿了Omega的身体，在Orm和Arthur身体相触间沾染在Arthur的身上。堵塞在胸膛的奶水被吮吸的感觉过分的好，Orm的全部注意力几乎都集中在了被吮吸的乳头上，他高仰起头，挺着胸膛低声喘息，快感随着被吸出的奶水喷涌而出，他的后穴已经湿透了，大量肠液从生殖腔内涌出，润湿了饥渴收缩着的肠壁并从不断开合着的穴口缓缓流出，滴落在Arthur的大腿上，将他们下身的相贴之处变成一片湿润。

“我们的Nakoa会看到爸爸喝掉了她的食物吗”，Arthur吻了吻Orm乳尖，“她会知道我们要干什么吗？”

“停下！Arthur”，羞耻和快感吞没了Orm，他小心地抱着女儿并压低自己的声音，可能被孩子发现的羞耻感却让他愈发兴奋——他变得更湿了，夹在两人小腹间的早已勃起的阴茎也不断流出前液，硬的发疼，“我发誓我要撕掉你的喉咙，扯出你的声带和气管！”

“那么我就没法在你涨奶时帮忙了，Ormi。”

一侧的奶水被Arthur吸的干干净净，而另一侧的奶水仍在缓慢流出，Arthur依依不舍地松开嘴中红肿的几乎要破皮的乳头，转而用手指爱抚起另一侧仍在淌奶的乳头，用指甲扣弄微微开启的乳孔。奶水溅得Arthur一手都是，Alpha抬手将奶水抹到Orm的嘴唇上并在Orm吼出怒骂之前吻住了他的双唇，撬开牙关，缠住Omega的舌头与之唇舌相缠。他的另一只手沿着Orm的背脊滑入两瓣臀肉之间的缝隙，肠液将臀缝濡湿，Arthur的手指上沾满了湿滑的肠液，他一边深深地吻着Orm，用左手揉捏碾摁一侧的胸肉和仍在淌奶的乳头，一边试探着将食指插入因情欲而不断开合的饥渴后穴。在肠液的浸泡下尤为湿热顺滑的后穴极为顺利地吞下了Arthur的食指，肠肉热情地吮吸着，乞求Alpha的阴茎的侵入。

所有的反抗和怒骂都被Arthur的舌头堵回了他喉咙里，而快感更是灼烧着Orm的理智，Omega的本能尖叫着渴求Arthur的阴茎的插入和操干，Orm压抑住自己的呻吟喘息——他不想吵醒他们的女儿——不自主地用臀肉摩擦Alpha的大腿，催促Arthur用他该死的阴茎填满他。

他承认他也在渴求着Arthur，正如Arthur渴望他那样。

没有一个Alpha能拒绝自己的Omega的这种请求和渴望，但Arthur需要确认Orm已经彻底为他准备好了，Alpha温柔地用三根手指开阔后穴，撑开软湿的肠壁，随后他一边亲吻Orm的鼻尖和眼角，一边扶着勃起的阴茎操进了湿热的后穴。阴茎缓缓地操了进去，撑开缩紧的肠壁直至整根阴茎都进入了软湿的后穴中，Alpha的阴囊也贴在了Orm沾满肠液的臀肉上。Arthur一手支撑着Orm的手臂和伴侣一同抱着自己的女儿，一只手则握在Orm的腰间。

Arthur缓缓抽送阴茎，操开收缩紧绞的肠壁，一下又一下地操干着，享受肠肉的热情吮吸。随后，阴茎操干的速度不断加快，力道也越来越重，阴茎有技巧性地摩擦碾压着肠壁上敏感的前列腺，操着那一小块敏感软肉，Alpha阴茎的冠状头部已经触碰到了软糯的生殖腔腔口，而在这腔口之后，便是孕育了他们的女儿神圣之所——但Arthur和Orm现在并无意再多有一个孩子，Arthur也不愿Orm再次忍受孕期的不适和负面情绪，因此，Alpha只是用阴茎头部轻轻撞击碾磨腔口的软肉，却并不打算撞开腔口，操进软糯紧致的内部。

Orm主动迎合Arthur的操干，他在Arthur的身上起落扭动，让重力帮助他更深地吞进Arthur，涂满肠液的软弹臀肉在撞击间变得通红并不断发出淫靡的水声和拍击声，但Omega一直压抑着自己的声音，努力保持自己动作的幅度不要太大，他不想惊醒Nakoa。快感如同洪水一般随着阴茎操干的动作一波波地冲撞着他的理智，但女儿仍被抱在怀中酣睡的事实让Orm始终维持着一丝清醒，欢愉和羞耻难堪同时淹没了他，但快感却无视了他的情绪，忠实地从尾脊骨沿着他的背脊往上蹿动，顺着他的血管灌满了他的全身，包括大脑。快感太过美好，被自己的Alpha操干填满的愉悦也让Orm的Omega本能喟叹着，Orm全身都覆上了情欲的深红，他的嘴唇上沾着Arthur用手指涂抹上去的属于他的奶水，沾着奶水的红肿乳头也挺立在Arthur的视线众，逐渐恢复了腹肌轮廓的腹部随着Arthur的操干因快感而不住地缩着，他勃起的阴茎被夹在两人的腹肌间摩擦，抽动着流出了前液将两人的腹部濡湿一片——但Arthur和Orm根本不在乎这一点湿润和凌乱。

他们的身体交织着结合，女儿被他们共同抱在怀中，他们在不惊扰女儿的同时积极地回应对方，坐在大腿上起起落落的身体带来视觉和身体的双重享受，双向的快感也通过精神连结传递到彼此的大脑里，蚕食他们的理智和清醒。被操干的快感已经让Orm深陷不已，而从Arthur的脑子里传来的操他的快感更是让Orm陷入更深的欲望深渊——他在被操，但同时他也能感受到操自己的快感。

Arthur低喘着，阴茎被在肠液润滑下，丝滑如天鹅绒般的湿热肠肉吮吸挤压的快感实在太过美妙，而与自己的灵魂伴侣结合更是精神和身体上的加倍愉悦和享受。他凶狠地操着Orm，同时又保留着一丝拘束——他不想在这时Nakoa醒来，如果他们的女儿惊醒，Orm绝对会不顾他是否射了出来，把他抛在一旁并专心照顾他们的女儿——阴茎碾着前列腺，操开想要收缩吮吸阴茎的肠肉，快速振动撞击着软糯的生殖腔腔口。

大股大股的肠液从生殖腔内透过微微开启的生殖腔口流了出来，涌在阴茎头部上，肠肉无规律地急促收缩，含着阴茎吮吸——Orm达到了高潮——他的阴茎同时射出一股粘稠的精液，沾染在两人的小腹上。

Orm终于忍受不住似的发出一声高昂的呻吟，他的脚趾绞着床单蜷缩着，抚在Arthur肩头的手也在一瞬间握紧，用力之大让Arthur的肩头留下了他的指甲和指印，Orm高高仰起头，布满吻痕的脖颈完全暴露在Arthur的眼里，这让Alpha忍不住再次舔吻上Omega的脖子，含住他的喉结，用唇齿在上面留下更多的吻痕牙印。

这时，Nakoa醒了过来，睁着如同亚特兰蒂斯的海水一般蔚蓝的眼睛好奇地观察着四周，她不是那种爱哭的宝宝——Orm曾经为此骄傲了一段时间——他的女儿是天生的战士和王者——小婴儿舒展着自己小小的四肢，转动头部试图寻找母亲的胸膛——她又饿了。

Arthur注意到了Nakoa的动作，而在Orm将他推开去照顾女儿之前，Alpha放开握在Orm腰间的手让Orm重重地坐在他的阴茎上将他更深地吞了进去，同时，Alpha小心地扶着女儿的头部帮助她找到那侧没被他喝光，仍在流着奶水的乳头并让女儿含进嘴中吮吸。

“Arthur！”Orm恼火地低吼一声，性爱让他的嗓音变得嘶哑情色，高潮的余韵也让他身体瘫软，但女儿的清醒让他的理智逐渐回归。羞耻和恼怒令他想要踹开Arthur和他的Alpha打上一场，但怀中的女儿还有依旧深埋在他体内的阴茎却让他不敢轻举妄动，他一边轻拍Nakoa的背部哄着急切地吞咽着奶水的女儿，一边瞪视Arthur——他甚至想要和Arthur在火之环上再打上一场。

“Nakoa是个好孩子”，Arthur猛地加快了挺动腰部操干的速度打断了Orm的瞪视和清醒，“她不会打扰我们的。”

“闭嘴……啊！Arthur”，欢愉和愤怒同时出现在Orm的脸上，他喜欢和Arthur做爱，但他发誓，如果下一次Arthur还敢这么干，他就要让亚特兰蒂斯换个国王。

婴儿本能渴求食物的吸吮和Arthur充满情色意味的爱抚吮吸完全不同，但这让Orm更加羞耻且紧张，才高潮不久的肠壁急促收缩吮吸着阴茎，更多的肠液涌了出来将两人的连接处浸湿，一部分肠液在阴茎操干时被挤出湿热的肠道，滴落在Arthur下腹的阴毛上，在撞击间沾湿Orm的屁股，各种液体混合着被拍打成白沫沾在Orm被阴茎彻底撑开的穴口和Arthur的下腹。

穴口的皱褶被完全撑开并被操干得变成了深红色，肠肉也被Alpha阴茎摩擦得红肿，叠加的快感和轻微的疼痛刺激着Orm的每一根神经，他努力不让呻吟声溢出，但粗重的呼吸声却暴露了他的享受和沉醉——他一边哄着Nakoa，一边却要承受操干，抵御快感的侵蚀。

不久后，Arthur也达到了高潮，Alpha低吼着咬住了Orm颈后的Omega腺体，将大量Alpha信息素注入到散发着如傍晚飘着海藻的海水般的Omega信息素的腺体，他的阴茎结逐渐膨胀着锁住湿软的肠道，令Omega只能暂时抱着女儿瘫软在他的怀中，大量精液射进了被操得极为湿软柔顺的肠道中，灌满了Orm，而多得溢出的精液则被挤出了穴口，濡湿了两人的相贴之处。

“你是个杂种混蛋，Arthur”，Orm一边喘息着将额头抵在Arthur的额头上一边抱着仍然在喝奶的女儿轻轻摇晃。

“你该学点新的词汇了，Ormi”，Arthur毫不在意地回答，他亲了亲Orm的眼睑，吻去眼角残余的情欲泪痕，撑着Orm的手臂和他一起抱起女儿——Orm依旧坐在他的大腿上，而在阴茎结消退之前他们都得保持这个姿势——他相当喜欢这种姿势。

Nakoa好奇地望着他们，最终，喝饱了的小婴儿心满意足地打着饱嗝松开嘴，她咯咯地笑着，在他们的怀抱中挥动小小的手，试图抓住Arthur的胡须。

“我们的女儿看起来还挺高兴的”，Arthur笑了起来，故意用他的胡须去触碰女儿软软的小手。

Orm仍然颇为恼火，他哼了一声，礼仪不允许他像Arthur那样自如地做出翻白眼的动作，但他身上的每一块紧绷的肌肉都在表示他的恼怒。

“我的错，Ormi”，Arthur讨好地轻吻Orm的太阳穴并低头将自己的鼻尖抵着Omega的鼻尖研磨，爱意回荡在他们的精神连结中，抒发着他对Orm的痴迷和深爱，“但我都无法控制自己不爱你，我渴望你的每一刻都属于我。”

一分钟的沉默之后，Orm回吻了Arthur。

“这绝对不能再发生”，Orm警告。

但谁又知道Arthur会不会在什么时候冒出些其他想法呢？

end


End file.
